Angel with a shotgun
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Celeste is now an archangel, but she's still trying to figure who she is and who she should become. On top of all that, she's now got to deal with Castiel who is fighting in Heaven and often leaves her out of the loop. She is shocked when she finds out Castiel has been working with Crowley and is forced to lie to the Winchesters and her family and deal with Cass' growing delusions.
1. One year later

Angel with a shotgun

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**Full summary- ****Celeste is now an archangel, but she's still trying to figure who she is and who she should become. She realizes as an archangel she can never have the family she always wanted with Cass. On top of all that, she's now got to deal with Castiel who is fighting in Heaven and often leaves her out of the loop. She is shocked when she finds out Castiel has been working with Crowley and is forced to lie to the Winchesters and her family and deal with Cass' growing delusions and Castiel himself is struggling to keep control of his desire to have Celeste, mind and body, at all times.  
**

**A/N-Sorry for the long delay. I've been busy. Welcome to the third installment of the Castiel/Celeste series. Angel with a shotgun is a fitting title. To understand this, you must go listen to Angel with a shotgun by The Cab, I will also post some of the lyrics before each chapter. Also, this series will be ending at season 7, because I cannot put Cass through all that torture in season 8.**

* * *

**Get out your guns, battles begun,**  
**are you a saint, or a sinner?**  
**If loves a fight, than I shall die,**  
**with my heart on a trigger.**

**Angel with a shotgun by The Cab**

* * *

*A year later*

"Concentrate Celeste", Gabriel said.

"I don't want to do this anymore", Celeste whined.

"How are you going to be a proper archangel if you don't master this?" Gabriel asked her.

Celeste rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady", Gabriel said.

"You do not get to use that on me", Celeste snapped, "You may be my father Gabriel, but that does not mean you get to start acting like it now". Celeste got up from the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Celeste froze and then vanished.

* * *

"Now I lay me to sleep, I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here", Dean prayed, "And bring Celeste too".

Celeste popped into the room. "You rang?" Celeste said.

Dean and Sam looked at Celeste.

"Sam?" Celeste asked.

She ran over and hugged him.

"Yeah. I'm fine", he said, "You're…glowing".

"Luxury of bonded graces", Celeste said.

"You bonded with Cass? Congratulations", Sam said.

"Yeah yeah. Congratulations on your celestial marriage", Dean said.

"Thank you", Celeste said.

"We should take you two out for a drink sometime to celebrate", Dean suggested, "Now all we have to do is wait for Cass".

"Like I said..." Sam said clearing his throat, "Son of a bitch doesn't answer - he's right behind me, isn't he?"

Celeste smiled and nodded.

"Hello", Castiel said. His eyes settled on Celeste first. He walked over to her and took her in his arms.

She clutched onto his trench coat and breathed in his unique scent.

"I missed you", she said softly.

Castiel kissed her temple whispering, "I missed you too".

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Y-yes", Castiel said.

"Hello?" Sam asked again.

"Uh, that is still the term?" Castiel asked.

Celeste smiled.

"I spent all that time trying to get through to you. Dean calls once, and now it's "Hello"?!" Sam snapped.

"Yes", Castiel answered.

"So, what, you - you like him better or something?" Sam asked.

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond", Castiel said, "I wasn't gonna mention it".

"Yeah. You don't have to be a jerk Sam", Celeste snapped.

"Cass, I think what he's trying to say is that... he went to Hell for us. I mean, he really took one for the team. You remember that? And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five friggin' minutes to give him some answers?" Dean asked.

"If I had any answers, I might have responded. But I don't know, Sam. We have no idea who brought you back from the cage... or why", Castiel told them.

"So... it wasn't God?" Sam asked.

"No one's even _seen_ God. The whole thing remains mysterious", Castiel said.

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" Sam asked.

"What part of "I don't know" escapes your understanding?" Castiel snapped.

"Cass, look, if Sam calls, you answer. Okay? You wing your ass down here, and you tell him, "I don't know." Just because we have some sort of a - a bond or whatever..." Dean said.

"You think I came because _you_ called?" Castiel scoffed, "I came because of this". He walked over to the table where Dean had his research laid out.

"Oh, well, it's nice to know what matters", Dean said sarcastically.

"It does help one to focus", Castiel said not catching the sarcasm.

"Wait, so - so you and the Halo Patrol, you guys aren't the cause of these killings?" Sam asked.

"No. But they were committed with one of our weapons. There's only one thing that could have brought this into existence. You call it the Staff of Moses", Castiel told them.

"_The_ Staff?" Sam asked.

Castiel picked up the jar of locusts and said, "It was used in a dominance display against the Egyptians, as I recall".

"Yeah. That one made the papers", Dean scoffed.

"B-but I thought the Staff turned, like, a - a _river_ into blood, not one dude", Sam said.

"The weapon isn't being used at full capacity. I think we can rule Moses out as a suspect", Castiel said.

"Yeah, cause he's only been dead for like a thousand years", Celeste said.

"Okay, but... what is - what is Chuck Heston's disco stick doing down here, anyway? I mean, don't you guys put away your toys?" Dean asked.

"Before the apocalypse, Heaven may have been corrupt, but it was stable. The staff was safely contained", Castiel said, "It's been chaos up there since the war ended. In that confusion, a number of... powerful weapons were... stolen".

"Stolen?" Celeste asked.

"Wait, you - you're saying your nukes are loose?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But you've stumbled onto one of them. We must find the weapon that did this", Castiel said gesturing to the jar of locusts, "I need your help".

"That's rich. Really", Sam scoffed.

Castiel threw the jar of locusts at Sam and said, "Sam, Dean, my "people skills" are "rusty." Pardon me, but I have spent the last "year" as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. But believe me; you _do not_ want that weapon down here. Help me find it. Or more people will die".

"Everyone just calm down", Celeste said coming and standing next to Castiel.

"All right. Okay. Well, if the angels didn't pull the trigger, then that brings us back to motive", Dean said.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Back to the case. Right now, we got three dead cops. Only thing linking them... is this", Sam said holding a newspaper clipping, "Father of slain suspect calls for investigation".

* * *

They were suddenly standing in a foyer of a house.

"Oh, Cass, Celeste, a little warning next time", Dean said.

"What the... how'd you get in here?!" the father yelled.

"Mr. Birch, settle down", Sam said showing off the fake FBI badges, "Federal agents".

"But you can't just walk in here!" Mr. Birch yelled.

"Quite a collection you've got there, huh?" Sam asked him looking at the newspaper clippings.

"What are you trying to…?" Mr. Birch asked.

"Look, we know the truth, all right? Chris didn't have a gun on him when those cops shot him. They set him up" Sam told him.

"Yeah. They're all getting theirs", Mr. Birch said.

"And who's giving it to them, Darryl?" Sam asked.

"Darryl? Did you kill Toby Gray and the others?" Dean asked.

"_Me?!_ I didn't kill anyone! Look at how they died!" Mr. Birch yelled.

"You smote them with the Staff of Moses!" Castiel yelled.

"The hell kind of Fed are you?" Mr. Birch asked him.

"We don't have time for this", Castiel snapped, "Where is it?"

"Everyone calm down!" Celeste yelled pushing Castiel away from Mr. Birch.

"Leave my dad alone!" a boy yelled.

They all turned to find him holding the staff of Moses like a gun.

"Is that...?" Dean asked.

"Yes", Castiel said.

"Shouldn't that be bigger?" Sam asked.

"Yes. It's - it's been sawed off", Castiel said confused.

"Leave him alone! It wasn't him!" the boy yelled.

"Aaron, get out of here!" Mr. Birch yelled.

Castiel pressed two fingers to Mr. Birch's forehead and he fell back onto the sofa, unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Aaron asked.

"It's all right. He's just sleeping", Dean told him.

Aaron pointed the staff at Dean.

Celeste stood between the boy and the others. "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know where you got that", she said in a soothing tone. She slowly walked up to him and said, "Could I see it for a moment?" A though entered Castiel's mind. She would make a wonderful mother.

Aaron hesitated and then handed it to her. "Please don't kill my dad. It was me. I did it", Aaron said.

"Okay, nobody's killing anybody. What's your name?" Dean asked him as the three men advanced on the boy.

Celeste pulled Aaron closer to her like a mother protecting her child.

"Aaron. Aaron Birch", he said.

"Okay, Aaron Birch, where did you get this?" Dean asked calmly.

Castiel stepped closer to Celeste and slipped his hand around her waist.

"You won't believe me", Aaron said.

"Try me", Dean told him.

"It was an angel", Aaron told them.

Castiel's hand tightened on Celeste's waist and his body language was tense.

"An angel?" Dean asked him.

"Those liars, they killed my brother, and nothing bad even happened to them. It's not fair. So I prayed to God every night he would punish them. God didn't answer. But _he_ did", Aaron explained.

"His name - did he give you a name?" Castiel asked.

"No. He just said I could have justice, but I was gonna have to take it myself. He... he gave me the stick", Aaron said.

"He just... gave it to you? Ah, come on. He didn't just _give_ it to you, did he, Aaron?" Dean asked.

"I bought it", Aaron said.

Celeste sighed knowing exactly where this was going.

"You _bought_ it?" Sam chuckled, "With what? What's your allowance?"

Celeste glared at Sam.

He was being a real jerk.

"What did the angel want for it? What did you give him for it?" Dean asked.

"My soul", Aaron answered.

"You sold your soul to an angel?" Sam asked.

"Can that even happen?" Dean asked Castiel.

"It's never happened before. An angel's buying souls. That could explain why he cut the staff into pieces", Castiel said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"More pieces, more product", Castiel asked.

"More "product"? Who is this guy?" Dean asked.

"Very smart or a complete idiot", Celeste said bringing a smile to Castiel's face.

"We'll find him", Castiel said. Castiel pressed his fingers to Aaron's forehead and the boy dropped to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Dean asked.

Castiel picked Aaron up and they were suddenly back in the motel room. "Portability", Castiel said. He set Aaron on the bed.

"Cass, you realize you just kidnapped a kid?" Dean asked him.

"If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand", Castiel told them.

"What, like a - like a shirt tag at camp?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea. But I can read the mark and find the name of the angel that bought the soul", Castiel said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Well, painfully for him. The reading will be excruciating", Castiel told him rolling up his sleeve.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on", Dean said.

"Cass!" Celeste exclaimed.

"Dean", Castiel said.

"He's a kid, Cas. A ki- Sam?" Dean said looking to his brother for help.

"Any permanent damage?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Celeste yelled.

"What?!" Dean yelled.

"Physically, minimal", Castiel said.

"Oh, well, yeah, then by all means, stick your arm right in there", Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean! If I get the name, I can work a ritual to track the angel down", Castiel snapped.

"And I'm all for that. But come on. There's got to be another way", Dean said.

"There is no other way", Castiel said.

"You're gonna torture a kid?" Dean asked.

"I _can't_ care about that, Dean! I don't have the luxury", Castiel said.

Before Castiel could put his hand into Aaron's chest, Celeste grabbed his wrist.

'_He's a child_', she said telepathically.

'_It doesn't matter Celeste_', Castiel said.

'_The hell it doesn't matter! Would you do this if he were ours?_' she asked him.

'_He's not. Now let go_', Castiel snapped.

Celeste didn't let go, so he grabbed her hand and pried it off his wrist, breaking their connection.

Castiel pushed his hand into Aaron's chest and he screamed.

Dean stepped forward, but Sam held him back.

Aaron screamed as his body lit up from the inside.

When Castiel pulled his hand out, Aaron stopped screaming and passed out.

"He'll rest now", Castiel said.

"Did you get a name? What is it?" Sam asked.

"I thought he died in the war", Castiel said rolling his sleeve back down.

"What, he - he was a - he was a friend or something?" Sam asked.

"A good friend", Castiel sighed.

Celeste could hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, well, your frat buddy is now moonlighting as a crossroads demon", Dean told him.

"Balthazar. I wonder..." Castiel said.

The name clicked in Celeste's mind for a reason she couldn't explain.

"So we can find him now, right?" Sam asked.

An angel suddenly appeared.

"Balthazar. Thanks, Castiel. We'll make good use of the name", he said.

The angel attacked Castiel with an angel blade.

Castiel blocked it with his own.

"And by the way, Raphael says hello", the angel said.

The angel and Castiel fought until they both lost their swords. The angel looked up and saw Celeste. He lunged for one of the swords.

"No!" Castiel yelled. He grabbed the angel and threw them both out the window.

"Cass!" Celeste yelled running over to the window.

The two angels crashed into a car parked on the street.

The angel disappeared as Castiel got off the destroyed car.

"My car", Sam said.

"Okay. Silver lining", Dean said.

"Your car?! Silver lining?! Cass just flew through a window!" Celeste shrieked.

"Yeah. For you", Sam said, "Everything is for you nowadays. He never does anything for us anymore".

Tears gathered in Celeste's eyes as Castiel appeared in the room, unharmed.

"He's gone", Castiel said not noticing Celeste's tears.

"Alright Cass, who was that guy?" Sam asked.

"A soldier of Raphael. He must have followed me when I answered your call", Castiel said.

"Raphael? The archangel? I'm sorry, what's going on here?" Sam asked.

"I can explain later. Right now we have to…" Castiel said grabbing a bowl from the cupboard.

"No, not later. Now. Stop, all right? Too many angels, Cass! I don't know who's on first, what's on second", Dean said.

"What _is_ "second"?!" Castiel asked not getting the baseball reference.

"Don't start that", Dean said.

"It is simple: Raphael and his followers, they want him to rule Heaven. I - and many others - the _last_ thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic", Castiel said.

"You're talking civil war", Sam said.

"Oh my god", Celeste said.

"Technically, yes. Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does. Whoever has the weapons wins the war", Castiel said. Castiel pulled Sam's weapon bag from under the bed.

"Help yourself", Sam said sarcastically.

"And what happens if Raphael wins? What - what does he want?" Dean asked.

Castiel pulled a flask of holy water from Sam's bag and said, "What he's always wanted - to end the story the way it was written".

"You mean the Apocalypse, the one that we derailed?" Dean asked.

"Yes. That one", Castiel snapped, "Raphael wants to put it back on the rails".

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I need myrrh", Castiel said.

"Myrrh?" Sam and Celeste asked.

Castiel suddenly was no longer standing by the bed.

"Freakin' angels", Dean said.

Celeste hit him in the stomach, pushing him back a few steps.

"Sorry", Dean said rubbing his stomach.

Castiel reappeared behind Dean. He started drawing on the kitchen talk with a piece of chalk.

"Why does Raphael want to bring back all this crap?" Dean asked.

"He's a traditionalist", Castiel told him.

"Cass, why didn't you tell us this?" Dean asked him.

"I was ashamed. I expected more from my brothers. I'm sorry. Now I need your blood", Castiel said.

Celeste stepped closer to Castiel and placed her hand on his back.

Castiel grabbed Dean's wrist and sliced his plan.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey! Ahh! Why don't you use your own?" Dean asked him.

"It wouldn't work. I'm not human", Castiel said.

Dean squeezed his hand into a fist and the blood dripped into the bowl.

Castiel added the myrrh and the holy water and began to chant in Enochian.

They began to hear sirens.

"Uh, Cass, how long does this spell take?" Sam asked.

Castiel didn't answer. He simply stood there in a trance.

The sirens got louder.

"Got him. Let's go", Castiel said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about him?" Dean asked pointing to Aaron.

"Don't you think the police will take him home?" Castiel asked.

Celeste rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

Aaron vanished.

"What did you…?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry. He's at home in bed", she said. She snapped her fingers again and she was dressed head to toe in black with two angel blades in her holster on her back.

Celeste and Castiel grabbed each grabbed one of the Winchesters.

* * *

They appeared outside a mansion.

Where ever they were, it was night.

"Huh. I was expecting more Dr. No, less Liberace", Dean said.

The four of them approached the mansion.

"We'll split up. Dean and I will search this part. You and Cass search the rest. Shouldn't take you long with your angel-mojo", Sam said.

Celeste followed Castiel.

They stood in an opulent foyer.

A frog sat at the top of the stairs of the grand staircase.

Castiel appeared upstairs, leaving Celeste on the ground.

"Lazy", she said appearing next to him.

They heard loud music and followed it.

It led them into a room with a piano and strobe lights.

The door closed behind them and locked itself.

Castiel pulled out his angel sword.

Celeste pulled both of hers out of her holster.

"Cass. You're here. I see you've brought a friend", Balthazar said looking at Celeste, "She's very pretty". Balthazar was dressed in a grey v-neck, a black cardigan, jeans, and boots. He spoke with a cool British accent.

"Balthazar", Castiel said.

"It's so good to see you. He told me you were floating around", Balthazar said.

"He?" Celeste asked stepping closer.

"I believe you two have flown together", Balthazar said.

Celeste and Castiel looked and saw the angel from earlier lying on the floor.

Balthazar snapped his fingers and the lights turned on and the music stopped. "Oh, you know, the old frog in the throat", Balthazar said.

A frog jumped out of the angel throat and croaked.

Celeste nose crinkled in disgust the way that Castiel loved.

"Even _I_ know that that's a bad joke. I grieved your death", Castiel said as Balthazar stepped closer to the couple.

Celeste silently moved to stand in front of Castiel holding both angel swords.

"Quite the little warrior aren't we?" Balthazar teased, "I'm sorry about that, you know. I wanted them to think, you know, so... they wouldn't come looking for me?"

"What... is all this? What are you doing?" Castiel asked. He gently moved Celeste aside.

She grabbed Castiel's wrist. '_I don't trust him_', Celeste said.

'_It's fine. He's my friend_', Castiel said.

'_He faked his death and you still trust him_?' Celeste asked him.

Castiel stared deep into Celeste's eyes and said, '_Yes_'.

Celeste released Castiel's wrist.

"You've bonded", Balthazar said with a curious look in his eyes.

He stepped closer to Celeste. He seized her wrist and plucked the angel blade from her hand.

"Interesting blade", Balthazar said.

"It was given to me by my father", she said.

"Your father?" Balthazar asked, "And who might that be?"

"Gabriel. The archangel", she said, "I'm Celeste Deacon".

"Deacon? As in Tabitha Deacon?" Balthazar asked.

"She was my mother why?" Celeste asked him.

"No reason", he said, "It is an honor to have met my dear friend's mate".

Celeste blushed at the title.

The moment Balthazar's hand touched hers, she got a vision of Balthazar with a woman who looked like her mother.

"Who was she? The girl?" she asked him.

Balthazar dropped her hand and said, "Nobody. I do whatever I want. This morning I had a ménage à - what's French for 12?"

"Douze", Celeste answered.

"Merci", Balthazar said smiling.

"You stole the Staff of Moses?" Castiel asked.

"Sure, sure. I stole a _lot_ of things", Balthazar told him.

"You were a great and honorable soldier. We fought together", Castiel said.

"Yes, too many times to count", Balthazar said sadly.

"I know you. You're not some common thief", Castiel said.

"Common? No", Balthazar said, "Thief? Eh".

"We need your help", Celeste said.

"I know. I've been hearing all about you, and as far as I'm concerned, you and me, Cass, nothing's changed. We're brothers. Of course I want to help you and your little mate", Balthazar said, causing Celeste to blush once again.

"Thank you. I need the weapons", Castiel said.

Balthazar sighed and said, "Don't ask _that_".

"Why take them? Why run away?" Castiel asked.

"Because I _could!_ What? I me- you're the one who made it possible. The footsteps I'm following - they're yours. What you two did, stopping the big plan, the prize fight? You did more than rebel. You tore up the whole script and burned the pages for all of us", Balthazar said laughing, "It's a new era. No rules, no destiny. Just utter and complete freedom".

"And this is what you do with it?" Castiel snapped.

"Hey, screw it, right? I mean, dad's not coming back. You might as well blow coke and jump on the bed. You proved to me we could do anything, so I'm trying _everything_. What difference does it make?" Balthazar asked.

"Of course it makes a diff- it's civil war up there!" Celeste yelled, "Your brothers and sisters are killing each other?! Doesn't that bother you?!" As she yelled, the lights flickered.

Castiel's hand came to rest on her lower back. At his touch, she calmed down.

"I know", Balthazar said.

"If we can beat Raphael, we can end this! Just give me the weapons", Castiel said.

Balthazar laughed and said, "Do you know what's funny about you? You actually believe that you can stop the fighting. It will never stop. My advice - grab something valuable and fake your own death".

"You've gone insane. Your little holiday is over. Raphael knows you're alive by now", Castiel said.

"Oh, Raphael can try me anytime. I'm armed. I'm sorry, Cass. All else aside, I'm really, really happy to see you. Even though you still have that stick up your ass", Balthazar said.

Celeste's grip tightened on her angel blades.

There was suddenly a crack of thunder.

"Was that you? Or your cute little mate?" Balthazar asked.

The two angels shook their heads.

"Oh, that's my cue then. Tell, uh, Raphael to bite me", Balthazar said and disappeared.

"Crap", Celeste said under her breath.

Another angel suddenly appeared in the room.

Castiel placed Celeste behind him.

"You're making a mistake. Please. There is another way. Brother, please. I don't want to hurt you", Castiel said.

The angel stepped closer to the couple.

Castiel threw his knife and it imbedded itself in the angel's chest.

The angel screamed as his grace was ripped from his body.

"Why won't any of you listen?" Castiel growled. Castiel was grabbed by Raphael from behind.

"Cass!" Celeste yelled. She walked closer to Castiel and Raphael, but Raphael held up his hand. Celeste felt herself being lifted off the ground. She went crashing through walls and landed in the foyer by Sam and Dean's feet.

"Celeste?!" Dean yelled. He helped her up.

"It's Raphael", she said holding her head, "He's got Cass".

They heard banging noises.

Celeste grabbed Sam and Dean to hold them back. "Don't. This is Raphael we're dealing with. He'll kill you", she said.

"But Cass…" Dean said.

Balthazar appeared in the foyer. "Hey! Look at my junk", he said holding up a glowing crystal.

"No", Raphael said. He turned to salt and the salt clattered to the floor.

Celeste entered the foyer and helped Castiel up.

"Same thing happened to Lot's wife. Iodize the poor sucker, and your kitchen is stocked for life", Balthazar said laughing.

"You came back", Castiel said leaning on Celeste.

"Thank you", Celeste breathed leaning on Castiel.

Needless to say, the couple was just glad each other was alive.

"Well, now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. Should give me a nice long head start on him. Until next time", Balthazar said.

"Next time", Castiel breathed.

"No time like the present", Dean said. He dropped his lighter on the floor.

A circle of Holy Fire appeared on the ground.

Castiel pulled Celeste back.

"Holy fire. You hairless ape! Release me!" Balthazar yelled.

"First you're taking your marker off of Aaron Birch's soul!" Dean demanded.

"Am I?!" Balthazar snapped.

"Sam?!" Dean yelled.

"Unless you like your wings extra crispy…" he said uncorking a bottle of holy oil, "I'd think about it".

"Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven. Are you gonna let…?" Balthazar asked.

"I believe... the hairless ape has the floor", Castiel said.

"Very well", Balthazar said. He inhaled, touched his clasped hands to his forehead, and then exhaled. "The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own", Balthazar said.

"Why you buying up human souls, anyway?" Dean asked.

"In this economy? It's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now... release me", Balthazar said.

"Suck it, ass clown. Nobody said anything…" Dean said.

Castiel lowered his hand, lowering the flames.

"Cass, what the hell?" Dean asked.

"My debt to you is cleared", Castiel said.

"Fair enough", Balthazar said disappearing.

"Cass, are you out of your mind?!" Dean yelled.

Castiel disappeared, but Celeste remained.

"Cass?! Oh, friggin' angels! Come on!" Dean yelled.

"Can we stop with all the yelling?" Celeste asked holding her head.

* * *

Sam and Dean dropped Celeste off at home and Dean walked her to the door.

"Thanks", she said.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah", she said, "Just a headache".

The light came on and Gabriel rushed out onto the porch.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"Raphael", Dean said, "Threw her through some walls".

"Thank you", Gabriel said taking Celeste from Dean.

They managed to go inside before Celeste went limp.

Gabriel wasn't worried. He knew how strong his brother could be and she most likely had a concussion. He picked her up and carried her to her room.

* * *

**Who you do think was the woman in the vision?**

**Also, I have decided to give Castiel and Celeste, not only 2 daughters, but a son. If you can guess his name, I will give you a sneak peek at the final story in this series...or something from other stories in this series. HINT: Cas_ (7 letters)  
**


	2. The Horn of Truth

Angel with a shotgun

Chapter 2

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Sadly nobody figured Celeste and Castiel's son's name. You can still submit your guesses. Cas_ (7 letters)**

* * *

**They say before you start a war,**  
**you better know what you're fighting for.**  
**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**  
**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

**Angel with a shotgun by The Cab**

* * *

Celeste opened her eyes and found herself on a beach. She sat up and found Castiel sitting next to her. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" Celeste asked.

"You're currently unconscious due to Raphael, yes", Castiel said.

"When Balthazar touched me, I saw a woman who looked like my mother. Who was she?" she asked Castiel.

"She was an angel. Like Anna, she ripped out her grace and fell", he told her, "Balthazar has been the most human angel I've ever met. Next to your father. He loved her".

"But who was she?" she asked again.

"I have to go", Castiel said getting up.

Celeste stood up.

Castiel leaned down kissed her forehead, before disappearing.

"Cass!" Celeste yelled sitting up. She looked around and realized she was in her room.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked her.

"I'm fine", she told him, "Really". She checked her phone and found a voicemail from Dean. She listened to it.

"Hey Celeste. Something's wrong with Sam. I'm not sure what, but Bobby is looking into it. Castiel's not answering. I hope you're okay. I'll keep you posted", it said.

"Dean seems to care about you", Gabriel said.

"Oh don't start Gabriel", Celeste snapped, "Besides, I prefer my men with wings".

With that statement, Gabriel was reminded of the night she became an archangel by sacrificing herself for him.

It was his fault she was what she was.

* * *

A few days later, Celeste got another call from Dean. "Anything more on Sam?" she asked.

"Nope. Bobby's still working on it", Dean said, "I need you to come. I'm trying to get a hold of Cass".

"He's not just going to answer for me Dean. Trust me. I've tried that already", she said.

"Please? I think we may have another loose nuke", he said. Dean gave her the address and room number.

She popped into the room and Dean handed her the laptop. "Gabe's horn of truth? Really?" Celeste scoffed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"That thing's not real. I know that for a fact", Celeste told him.

"Well, we'll see about that", Dean said, "Castiel? Hello? Possible loose nuke down here, angelic weapon. Kinda your department. You hear that, Cass?"

The two turned around and saw Castiel.

"Hello, Dean. Celeste", Castiel said.

"Are you kidding me? I have been on red alert about Sam, and you come for some stupid _horn?!_" Dean yelled.

"You asked me to be here, and I came", Castiel said.

"I - I've been asking you to be here for days!" Dean yelled.

"I didn't come about Sam because I have nothing to offer about Sam", Castiel said bluntly.

"Well, that's great, because for all we know, he's just gift wrap for Lucifer", Dean snapped.

"No, he's... he's not Lucifer", Castiel said grabbing the bottle of whiskey.

"And how do you know that?" Dean asked.

Castiel poured the whiskey into Dean's glass. "If Lucifer escaped the cage, we'd feel it", Castiel explained, "And Celeste would be able to sense him".

"What is wrong with him?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean. I'm sorry", Castiel said.

"What happened to you, Cass? You used to be human, or at least like one", Dean said.

"I'm at war", Castiel said turning away from Celeste and Dean, "Certain... regrettable things are now required of me".

"And Gabriel's Horn of Truth? That's a real thing?" Dean asked.

"No", Celeste said at the same time Castiel asked, "You've seen it?"

"We think it's in town. Something's forcing people..." Dean said.

Castiel disappeared.

"Oh, well, you're welcome!" Dean yelled. Dean took a drink of his whiskey as Castiel reappeared behind him.

"It isn't the Horn of Truth", Castiel told him.

"I told you!" Celeste said.

"What are you talking about? You were gone for like two seconds. Where did you look?" Dean asked, ignoring the teenage archangel.

"Everywhere", Castiel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right. Well, nice seeing you, anyway", Dean said turning away.

"Dean", Castiel said.

"What?" Dean growled.

"About your brother. I... I don't know what's wrong with him, but I do want to help. I'll make inquiries", Castiel said.

Castiel turned to Celeste.

There was an unspoken goodbye between them.

Castiel kissed her head and disappeared.

"Yeah. Thanks", Dean said.

Celeste sat on Dean's bed.

It was quiet in the room, until Celeste broke the silence by saying, "He hasn't kissed me in a year".

Dean turned to Celeste. "What?" he asked.

"He won't kiss me. Something's wrong. Something bad is going to happen. I just know it", she said, "I don't have the insight of Gabriel, but my intuition is never wrong".

Dean sighed and sat next to her.

"He doesn't tell me anything. I know there's a war in heaven, but Cass never tells me anything about it. One of these days he's going to die and I won't know what to do with myself", she said.

Dean hugged her and said, "Everything will be okay".

Celeste desperately wanted to believe him.

* * *

**The bonus question is the same as the last chapter:**

**Who do you think was the woman in the vision?**


	3. Making Promises

Angel with a shotgun

Chapter 3

**I don't own Supernatural in any way.**

* * *

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
** fighting til' the wars won,**  
** I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab**

* * *

Celeste was awoken by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and found Castiel standing next to her bed. "Cass?" she asked.

"The Winchesters need us", he said.

Celeste got onto her knees on the bed and grabbed Castiel's neck. She kissed him.

Castiel quickly relaxed into the kiss bringing his hands to her hips. Castiel moved closer to her, easing her onto her back on the bed.

She parted her legs to allow Castiel room. She broke the kiss and said, "I thought the Winchesters needed our help".

Castiel didn't listen to her. He started kissing her neck and hit her sweet spot.

"Cass stop", she said pushing on his shoulders.

Castiel sat up and looked at Celeste.

Her hair was messed up and her cheeks and neck were red.

To him, she looked simple irresistible.

Celeste got off the bed and said, "The Winchesters need our help". She leaned down and kissed him. "We can finish this later", she said. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she was dried off, she snapped her fingers and she was dressed in her hunter gear. She came out of the bathroom and found Castiel still sitting on her bed.

He hadn't fixed his hair.

She walked up to him and ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it down.

Castiel grabbed her arm and they were suddenly in a hotel room.

Sam sat unconscious in a chair, tied up. Sam groaned.

"You're right. He looks terrible", Castiel said as Sam groaned again.

"You did this?" Celeste asked Dean.

"Cass? Celeste? What's…? Let me go", Sam said.

"Has he been feverish?" Castiel asked.

"Have you?" Dean asked Sam.

"No. Why?" Sam asked.

"Is he speaking in tongues? Are you speaking in tongues?" Castiel asked Sam.

"No. What are you...? Are you diagnosing me?" Sam asked.

"You better hope he can", Dean said.

"You really think that this is…?" Sam asked.

"What, you think that there's a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell wrong? He asks, you answer! Then you shut your hole. You got it?" Dean snapped.

"How much do you sleep?" Castiel asked.

"I don't", Sam said.

"At all?" Celeste asked him.

"Not since I got back", Sam answered.

"And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?!" Dean yelled.

"Of course it did, Dean. I-I just never told you", Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sam... What are you feeling now?" Castiel asked.

"I feel like my nose is broken", Sam scoffed.

"No, that's a physical sensation", Celeste said, "How do you feel?"

"Well, I think…" Sam started.

"Feel", Castiel reiterated.

"I... don't know", Sam said.

Castiel looked back at Dean and started to roll up his sleeve.

"What? Uh..." Sam said apprehensive.

"This will be unpleasant", Castiel told him.

"What…?" Sam asked.

"Bite down on this", Castiel said putting a belt in Sam's mouth, "If there's someplace that you find soothing, you should go there. In your mind". Castiel stuck his hand into Sam's body as Sam screamed. Castiel pulled his hand out and Sam gasped for breath.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked.

"No", Castiel said.

"So that's good news?" Dean asked.

"I'm afraid not. Physically, he's perfectly healthy", Castiel told him.

"Then what?" Dean asked.

"It's his soul. It's gone", Castiel said.

The room was silent for a moment.

Dean scoffed and said, "Um... I'm s- I'm sorry. One more time, like I'm 5. What do you mean, he's got no…?"

"Somehow, when Sam was resurrected, it was without his soul", Castiel explained.

"So, where is it?" Dean asked.

"My guess is... Still in the cage with Michael and Lucifer", Castiel said.

"So, is he even still Sam?" Dean asked.

"Well, you pose an interesting philosophical question", Castiel said and Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Well, then, just get it back", Dean said.

"Dean", Castiel said.

"Well, you pulled me out", Dean said, not understanding.

"It took several angels to rescue you, and you weren't nearly as well guarded. Sam's soul is in Lucifer's cage. There's a difference, a big difference. It's not possible", Castiel told him.

"Okay, well, there's got to be a way", Dean insisted.

"So, are you gonna untie me?" Sam asked.

"No", Dean snapped.

"Listen, I'm not gonna…" Sam said.

"Sam, how the hell am I even supposed to let you out of this room?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I'm not some psycho. I didn't want you to get hurt. I was just trying to stop the vamps", Sam explained. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again. Please let me go".

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked him.

"Well, what are you gonna do, just keep me locked up in here forever?" Sam asked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing", Dean said.

"Okay, fine, look, I get it. I get it, Dean. I was wrong. But I'm telling you I-I'm trying to get right. It's still me", Sam insisted.

"Is it?" Dean asked.

"Yes. So just let me go", Sam said.

"No way in hell", Dean snapped.

Sam sighed and said, "I didn't want it to come to this". He stood up and shrugged off the ropes around his wrists and said, "You're not gonna hold me, Dean - Not here, not in a panic room, not anywhere. You're stuck with the soulless guy, so you might as well work with me. Let's fix this".

"I'm gonna be watching every move you make", Dean said.

"Fine. Sounds about right to me", Sam said.

Dean turned to the two angels. "One of you clean him up", he said.

Celeste walked up to Sam and placed her fingertips on his forehead. Sam groaned.

"All right, if we're gonna figure out what happened to your soul, then we need to find who yanked you out. You say you don't know?" Dean asked him.

"No idea", Sam said.

"Then we start a list. If it's so hard to spring someone out of the box, then who's got that kind of muscle?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. You have no memory of your resurrection?" Castiel asked Sam.

"I woke up in a field. That's all I got", Sam said.

"No clues? None?" Dean asked.

"I've got one", Sam said.

* * *

The four went to the Campbell compound.

"We'll follow them in", Castiel told her.

"How?" she asked.

"Concentrate. Imagine you're not visible", he said.

Celeste disappeared in front of Castiel's eyes, but he could feel her.

They followed the boys into the compound and into the back room.

"Need to ask you a few questions", Dean said to Samuel.

"What's wrong?" Samuel asked.

"The day you got back, what happened?" Dean asked.

"We've been over this", Samuel said.

"Well, recap it for our wingman", Dean said.

Castiel and Celeste appeared.

"This Castiel? You're scrawnier than I pictured", Samuel said, "And this must be his girlfriend".

"This is a vessel. My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building. As for Celeste, she is my mate", Castiel snapped.

"All right, all right, quit bragging. So, you were dead, and..." Dean started.

"And, pow, I was on Elton ridge. Don't know how. Don't know why. I got nothing to hide, guys", Samuel said.

"Well, you mind if Cass here double-checks?" Dean asked.

For the second time that night, Castiel searched for a soul.

Samuel screamed.

One of the Campbell's came running into the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay", Sam said.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Angel cavity search", Dean said.

"I'm fine, Christian. Just give us a minute", Samuel told him.

"But…" Christian said.

"Just give us a minute", Samuel said.

Christian left and closed the door.

Samuel leaned up against the wall and panted. "What the hell was that about?" Samuel said.

"His soul is intact", Castiel said.

"What? Of course I have a - What's going on, Sam?" Samuel asked.

"Whatever dragged me out... left a piece behind", Sam explained.

Samuel groaned.

"Did you know?" Sam asked him.

"No, but I... I knew it was something. I... You're a hell of a hunter, Sam, but... the truth is, sometimes you scare me. So, what's the deal here? How do we fix this? How do we get his soul back?" Samuel asked.

"We don't know yet, but we have to", Dean said.

"Well, I'm here to help, of course. What leads you working?" Samuel asked.

"A bunch of dead ends and you", Sam said.

"Well, then, we'll just have to dig", Samuel told them.

"Sam, Dean... I have to get back", Castiel said.

"You're leaving?" Dean asked.

"I'm in the middle of a civil war", Castiel explained

. "You better tear the attic up, find something to help Sam", Dean said.

"Of course. Your problems always come first. I'll be in touch", Castiel said.

* * *

Celeste and Castiel were standing in her bedroom. "I have to get back", he said.

"I know", Celeste said sadly, "I'm guessing we don't get to continue what we were doing earlier".

"It wouldn't be fair to you", Castiel said, "I know how much…"

Celeste blushed.

Castiel's hands cupped her face and he kissed her.

Celeste pulled away biting her lip. "You should go", she said, placing her hands on his chest.

Castiel took something out his pocket. "I believe humans call it a promise ring", Castiel said.

"You got me a promise ring?" Celeste asked him. She opened the small box.

It was a simple gold band with a knot on top.

Celeste was speechless.

"I love it", she said, "But what are you promising?"

Castiel simply smiled and kissed her forehead, before disappearing.

Celeste sat on her bed just looking at the ring.

What was Castiel promising?

* * *

**I'm leaving this plot point up to you the readers. Answer the bonus question by reviewing. If I like your idea, I just might use it.**

**What do _you_ think Castiel was promising?**


	4. Caged Heat

Angel with a shotgun

Chapter 4

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-This is probably the only chapter where I will use the episode title as the chapter title. I know the episode title is a reference to Meg and Castiel sexual tension, but in this case, it's going to represent the tension between Castiel and Celeste, since they haven't slept together since the end of the last story.**

* * *

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**  
** Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
** ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

**Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab**

* * *

It was once again the middle of the night when Celeste got a phone call.

She answered it and sat up when she heard Castiel's voice. "Cass?" she asked.

"Sam tricked me to get me down here", Castiel said.

"Give me the address and I'll be there in a few minutes", she said.

Castiel told her the address and then hung up.

Celeste once again got up and showered. She dressed head to toe in black. She slipped her angel blades into the holster on her back. She picked up her ring and contemplated whether she should wear it. She slipped in onto her finger and appeared in the room.

Castiel's eyes drifted to Celeste's hand and saw she was wearing the promise ring.

Celeste helped Castiel gathered up the things he needed for a tracking ritual. Celeste stood next to him to whole time.

"It's not working. Crowley's hidden from me", Castiel said.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to try this the hard way", Dean said.

Celeste and Castiel teleported them into the Campbell Compound.

They searched Samuel's study for clues.

The lights flipped on and Samuel walked in with his gun.

"Can I help you? What do you want?" Samuel asked.

"We wanna know where Crowley is", Dean said.

"If I even knew, why would I tell you?" Samuel asked.

"'Cause you're our grandfather", Dean told him.

"Samuel, I'm gonna get my soul back", Sam said.

"Who says you can get it back?" Samuel asked him.

"Me", Sam said.

"Look, I'd like to help, but I'm sorry", Samuel said.

"It's your grandson's soul", Dean snapped.

"I can't", Samuel said.

"What is wrong with you? Do you wanna work for Crowley? Cass, Celeste, can you give us a minute?" Dean asked.

The two angels disappeared.

They reappeared in the house where Sam and Dean were staying.

The two looked at each other before Celeste jumped on Castiel and kissed him.

Castiel forced her up against the wall, still kissing her. Castiel pulled back and set his forehead on hers, the two breathing heavily.

* * *

The boys returned later.

They found the two sitting on the couch.

Celeste got up to call Gabriel and came back to find Castiel watching porn.

"Cass!" she shrieked. She turned it off and smacked Castiel in the head, reminding Dean of Future!Celeste. She straddled Castiel's hips and slammed her lips on his, not willing to admit that the porn had turned her on and she wanted Castiel.

"Great. Now I have a boner", Dean muttered, making Celeste giggle.

Samuel walked into the room and said, "This what you boys do, sit around watching angels make out?"

"Why are you here, Samuel?" Dean asked.

"It's what Mary would want. Now, this is what I know. Whatever we bag ends up there", he said pointing to a location on a map, "That's where he tortures 'em, interrogates 'em, I don't really know. Only been outside the places, but it's a death trap. Nothing gets in that Crowley doesn't want in and nothing gets out, period".

"Well, thanks", Dean said.

"I wish you wouldn't do this", Samuel said.

"Come with us", Sam said.

"I may be soft, but I'm not suicidal", Samuel said and left.

"Guys!" Dean yelled, causing Celeste and Castiel to break apart, "We've got a mission to do".

They went outside and found Meg with her group of demons.

Celeste immediately stepped in front of Castiel gripping a blade in her hand.

"Remember me? I sure remember you, Clarence", Meg said, "And you. You're the nephilim bitch who hit me with a pipe".

"I'm an archangel now and no one threatens my angel and gets away with it", Celeste spat.

"Why are we working with these abominations?" Castiel growled.

"Keep talking dirty. Makes my meatsuit all dewy", Meg said.

Celeste lunged for Meg, but Castiel caught her around the waist, holding back his young mate from mauling the demon.

"Alright, simmer down. We know where Crowley is", Dean said.

"Great. Do tell", Meg said.

"Yeah, tell you, so you can just leave us for dead", Sam remarked.

"You boys have serious abandonment issues, you know that?" Meg said.

"We'll show you, alright? But we're all going together", Sam said.

"Hell no!" Celeste spat glaring at Meg.

"What, I'm just supposed to trust you?" Meg asked Sam.

"No, you're not that stupid. Give me the knife for a minute", Sam said.

"No, I'm not that stupid", Meg said.

"Do you want us to take you to Crowley or not?" Sam asked her.

Meg handed him the knife and he used it to kill one of the demons standing next to her, shocking everyone, including Celeste.

"You saw him. He was more interested in killing us than getting the job done. I just did all of us a favor", Sam said.

"Hey! You just gonna keep that?" Meg asked.

"You took this from us. I'm taking it back. We leave in one hour", Sam said.

* * *

The next hour was spent preparing for the hunt.

Celeste checked her blades as Dean and Castiel talked.

"You know, Cass, you could help", Dean snapped.

"I'm ambivalent about what we're attempting", Castiel told him.

"Well, breaking into monster Gitmo is not exactly a two-for-one in the champagne room", Dean said tossing Celeste a pistol.

She slipped it into her black leather jacket.

"I'm not sure retrieving Sam's soul is wise", Castiel said.

"Wait, what? Why?" Dean asked.

"I want him to survive", Castiel told him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Sam's soul has been locked in the cage with Michael and Lucifer for more than a year. And they have nothing to do but take their frustrations out on him. You understand? If we try to force that mutilated thing down Sam's gullet, we have no idea what will happen. It could be catastrophic", Castiel explained.

"You mean he dies", Dean said.

"I mean, he doesn't. Paralysis. Insanity. Psychic pain so profound that he's locked inside himself for the rest of his life", Castiel elaborated.

"Well that sounds horrible", Celeste said.

"But you're saying you don't know anything for sure. I mean, he could be fine", Dean said.

"He could be, yes", Castiel said.

"Okay then", Dean said.

"But I sincerely doubt it", Castiel said unsure.

"Well, if he's not fine, then you fix him. Or Celeste gets herself and her father to fix him", Dean said.

"Dean, I wouldn't know where to begin", Castiel said, "Celeste and Gabriel have given enough".

"Then you figure it out, Cass. Come on. I mean, the guy's a frigging replicant. He needs his soul. Look, we get it back. And if there are complications, then we will figure out a way to deal with those, too", Dean snapped.

"Of course", Castiel said.

Dean turned away from him.

"Or we fail, and Sam suffers horrifically", Castiel finished.

* * *

The group of angels, demons, and humans stood outside the prison.

"Seems pretty quiet", Dean said.

"It's not, I can feel it. Meet us at the side door", Castiel said. He reached down and took Celeste's hand in his.

They teleported inside and went to the side door.

Castiel opened it and let Sam, Dean, and the demons in.

"This all seem a little too easy for you?" Dean asked.

"Way too easy", Sam said.

The group walked down a hallway lined with cells.

"Is someone there? Please. Please help me. You gotta get me out of here. Please! You gotta get me out of here", a woman yelled. She had strange marks on her arms, like tattoos.

"Come on, Dean. We gotta move", Sam said to Dean and led him away.

Castiel slipped his arm around Celeste's waist and led her away from the cell.

They continued down the hallway until Castiel said, "Wait".

"What is it?" Dean asked.

They heard dogs barking in the distance.

"Damn it. Here come the guards", Meg said.

Dean looked terrified. "Hellhounds. Go!" Dean yelled.

They all ran for the nearest set of doors.

Dean and Sam wedged the door shut with a piece of wood and drew a salt line.

"I knew this was a trap", Dean said.

"What do you want, a cupcake?" Meg asked sarcastically.

"Alright, that should keep them out", Sam said.

"Not for long. How many of them are there?" Dean asked.

"Lots. I'll be pulling for you … from Cleveland", Meg said.

"What?!" Dean yelled.

"I didn't know this was gonna happen. Bright side: them chewing up my meatsuit ought to buy you a few seconds. Seacrest out", Meg said. She opened her mouth to smoke out, but couldn't.

"A spell, I think, from Crowley. Within these walls you're locked inside your body", Castiel told her.

"Karma's a bitch, bitch", Dean said.

Sam took out the demon knife.

"What are you doing, gonna slash at thin air until you hit something?" Dean asked.

"You can see them. Take this. Hold them off. It's our best shot", Sam said.

"At Crowley. Take it and go. You kill him. I'll hold off the dogs", Meg said.

"Me too", Celeste said.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked.

Celeste pulled out two angel blades.

"Whoa, whoa, is that gonna work on a hellhound?" Dean said.

"Well, we're about to find out", Meg said taking one from Celeste.

Castiel suddenly grabbed Celeste and kissed her. He slammed her roughly against the wall.

_I want you, _Celeste said.

_Not _now, Castiel answered.

Sam, Dean, and Meg watched as the two buried their hands in each other's hair.

Castiel pulled away and stepped back from Celeste.

"Run", Meg said.

The guys took off and the two faced the shaking doors.

"You. Go", Meg said.

"What?" Celeste asked.

"Angel boy obviously cares about you. Go!" Meg yelled.

Celeste rolled her eyes and took off after the guys. She made it to the stairwell, when there was a bright light. Celeste felt a ripping sensation in her stomach. She landed on the ground outside the prison. She rolled over onto her stomach and coughed.

"Celeste", a voice said.

She looked up and saw the blurry outline of Castiel. "Cass?" she asked. She rolled onto her back.

"I'll be right back", Castiel said. He reappeared holding a bag. He helped Celeste up and set her on the trunk of the Impala.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"An angel banishing sigil", Castiel answered.

"That hurts like a bitch", she said.

Castiel smiled and kissed her forehead. Castiel let Celeste rest for a few minutes before they teleported back into the prison. "Leave them alone", Castiel demanded.

Sam and Dean were pinned to opposite walls.

"Castiel, haven't seen you all season. You the cavalry now?" Crowley asked, "I see you've brought your archangel bitch".

"Put the knife down", Castiel said.

"You that bossy in Heaven? How 'bout in bed?" Crowley asked causing Celeste to blush, "Hear you're losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby. Hey, what's in the gift bag?"

Castiel took a skull out of the bag.

"You are", Castiel said.

"Not possible", Crowley said.

"You didn't hide your bones as well as you should have", Castiel told him.

Crowley clapped and said, "Cookie for you".

"Can you restore Sam's soul or not?" Castiel asked.

Crowley snapped his fingers and the Winchester's were released. "If I could help out in any other…" Crowley started to say.

"Answer him!" Dean yelled.

"I can't", Crowley said.

Castiel looked at the bag and it caught on fire.

Crowley was reduced to a pile of bones.

Sam picked up the knife from the ashes as Meg disappeared.

"Well, she's smart, I'll give her that. I was gonna kill her, too", Dean said.

* * *

The four stood by the Impala.

It was day outside.

"Thanks, Cass…and Celeste. Hadn't it been for you…" Dean said.

"Crowley was right. It's not going well for me upstairs", Castiel said.

Celeste already knew this.

"If there's anything we can do…" Dean said.

"There isn't. I wish circumstances were different. Much of the time I'd rather be here", Castiel said looking at Celeste.

"Look, Cass, we know you got a steaming pile on your plate. There's no need for apologies. We're your friends", Dean said.

"Listen, Sam, we'll find another way", Castiel told him.

"You really wanna help? Prison full of monsters. Can't just leave 'em, can't let 'em go", Sam said.

"I understand", Castiel said. Castiel took Celeste's hand in his own. _Go home. I'll meet you there once I'm finished_, Castiel said.

_Okay_, Celeste said.

Castiel leaned down and pecked her lips before leaving.

* * *

Castiel returned a few hours later.

Celeste stood up as Castiel rushed over and kissed her.

He shrugged off his trench coat and pulled Celeste's leather jacket off.

Clothes were shed quickly and wings were released.

But this time was slow and Castiel made sure to show Celeste how much he missed her and loved her.

Once again, Celeste awoke in the bed alone.

She rolled over and fell asleep breathing in Castiel's scent left on the pillow.

* * *

**No bonus question in this chapter. I've also noticed that I've kinda phased Gabriel out of the story, but that's because by now Celeste is almost 20 and doesn't really need a parental figure, but Gabriel _will_ come back. Just imagine him and Kali hanging out on Pandora.  
**


	5. Family

Chapter 5

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N- I know it seems like all Castiel and Celeste do is have sex with each other, but that's explained later in this chapter. Also, Gabriel returns and I'm going to love writing the next chapter. Don't forget to answer the bonus questions at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**  
** don't mean I'm not a believer.**  
** ..and major Tom, will sing along.**  
** Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**

**Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab**

* * *

Celeste awoke feeling rested, but sad considering Castiel had left her once again. She sighed and got out of bed. She got dressed and went downstairs. She found Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table. "Gabriel!" she yelled. She ran to him and hugged him.

"You didn't seriously think I was going to miss my baby girl's birthday", Gabriel said. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

She opened it and found a simple sterling silver cross necklace.

A tear left her eye.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Gabriel asked, worried.

She threw her arms around him and started crying.

"Shh", Gabriel said stroking her hair, "What's wrong?"

"Castiel!" she cried, her voice muffled by his chest.

Gabriel took her to her room and set her down. He grabbed her brush and sat behind her. "Now tell me what happened", he said running the brush through her hair.

"He never tells me anything. I feel like he's lying to me", she said.

"Have you asked him about it?" Gabriel asked her.

"No", she said, "He's too busy fighting Raphael in Heaven".

Gabriel froze. He knew he should help Castiel, but he had to look out for his family and Castiel was not family. He wasn't blood like him and Celeste. "Do you like the necklace?" Gabriel asked her.

Celeste nodded her head.

"It was your mother's. The night of your car crash, she prayed to me and Castiel to save you, not her. She had never prayed to me for anything. That's why I was so frantic the next morning at the hospital", Gabriel said. He got up and took it out of the box. He put it around Celeste's neck.

"How come you don't talk about her?" Celeste asked.

"Who?" Gabriel asked her.

"Mom", she said.

"Like you and Castiel, we were soul mates. I once thought about giving up my immortality to be with her and be a true father to you, but I just couldn't. I'm not responsible and inside she knew that. I regret it every day I look at you", Gabriel said sadly.

Celeste stood up and hugged him. "You suck at being a father", she said, making Gabriel smile, "But you were the best friend a girl could ever have".

"Happy birthday Celeste", Gabriel said kissing her head.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriel was off on another adventure, leaving Celeste alone once again. She got a call from Dean.

"We got Sam's soul back and we're going to call Cass", Dean said, causing memories of their last night together to flash before Celeste's eyes, "We're at Bobby's".

She got up and got dressed in regular clothes. She put the cross around her neck and looked at herself in the mirror.

With the cross necklace around her neck, she looked like her mother.

She shook the thought from her mind and popped into Bobby's house.

"He's in the basement", Dean said, leading her downstairs. Dean stood with his arms crossed.

Castiel came out of the panic room rolling down his sleeve.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"His soul is in place", Castiel told him.

"Is he ever gonna wake up?" Dean asked.

"I'm not a human doctor, Dean", Castiel snapped.

"Could you take a guess?" Dean asked.

"Okay. Probably not", Castiel said bluntly.

"Oh, well, don't sugarcoat it", Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I warned you not to put that thing back inside him", Castiel told him.

"What was I supposed to do? Let T-1000 walk around, hope he doesn't open fire?" Dean asked.

"Let me tell you what his soul felt like when I touched it. Like it had been skinned alive, Dean. If you wanted to kill your brother, you should have done it outright", Castiel said. Castiel grabbed Celeste's hand and they appeared in her bedroom. He leaned down and kissed her.

She pushed him back. "Not now", she said stepping back from him, "What aren't you telling me?"

"What?" Castiel asked her.

"You're not telling me something. I can feel it", she said.

Castiel sighed. "I can't tell you", he said.

"Well I tried Gabe", she muttered.

Castiel smiled. "Who gave you that necklace?" Castiel said.

"Gabriel. For my birthday", she said.

Shame filled Castiel's eyes. He disappeared and reappeared with flowers in his hand.

They were beautiful.

"Where are these from?" she asked.

"A remote part of Ireland", he said.

"You remembered", she said shocked. She had always wanted to go to Ireland. She snapped her fingers and the flowers were transformed into metal flowers. "Now I can have them forever", she said. She took them from Castiel and leaned up to kiss him.

The kiss became deeper and Castiel picked Celeste up.

She dropped the flowers as Castiel lowered her onto her bed.

Clothes were shed, except for Celeste's necklace.

* * *

Afterwards, Castiel and Celeste lay facing each other.

"Happy birthday", Castiel said, his thumb rubbing circles on Celeste's lower back.

She moved closer to him and kissed him.

Castiel pulled her closer, until their bodies were touching.

"Do you ever wish you were human?" she asked him.

"I used to not think about it", Castiel told her, "But since I met you…"

"Technically neither of us have been human. I've always been half angel and you were close to being human. Would you give it up?" she asked him.

Castiel looked at her and said nothing.

Celeste, heartbroken, rolled over.

Castiel pulled her back and set his hand on her stomach. "If it meant I could have a family with you, then yes", Castiel said.

Tears filling her eyes, Celeste looked back at Castiel.

Castiel kissed her and they continued to celebrate her birthday.

* * *

A few days later, Celeste and Castiel emerged from her bed. Celeste and Castiel showered together, amongst other things.

To the outside world, they would have appeared as a newly married couple.

Angelically speaking they were. They had missed out on a whole year of each other.

As Castiel and Celeste were dressing, Castiel stopped and tilted his head.

"Cass, what is it?" she asked.

"It's Sam", he said.

Celeste snapped her fingers and she was dressed.

Castiel took her hand and they appeared in a hotel room. "Sam. It's so good to see you alive", Castiel said.

"Yeah. You too", Sam said, "Celeste".

Castiel walked over to Sam and attempted to hug him, but Sam sat down.

"Um...Look, I-I would hug you, but…" Sam started.

"—that would be awkward", Castiel finished.

"Well I'm not afraid to hug you", Celeste said. She hugged Sam and said, "Soulless you was a jerk".

"Sorry", he said.

She pulled back and Sam caught her hand seeing the promise ring on her finger. She pulled her hand away and went back to stand next to Castiel.

"Um...Was a crazy year, huh? I-I-I just talked to Bobby. He—he told me everything that happened", Sam said.

"Frankly, I'm surprised that you survived. I was begging Dean not to do it", Castiel told him.

"Yeah. No, I-I-I can understand that", Sam said.

"You know, it's a miracle it didn't kill you", Castiel said.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's a miracle, all right", Sam agreed.

"So, how does it feel?" Castiel asked.

"What?" Sam asked, not quite understanding.

"Well, to have your soul back, of course", Castiel said.

"Right. Y-you mean 'cause I was walking around with no soul. Uh... Really good, Cas. I'm real good. You know what? I'm—I'm just hazy on a few of the details, though. Um... You think maybe you could...walk me through?" Sam asked.

Castiel explained everything.

"Thanks", Sam said, "And Celeste…congratulations".

Celeste blushed as her and Castiel disappeared.

* * *

"Why did Sam say congratulations?" Castiel asked her.

"He saw my ring", she told him, "I guess I'll see you in a few days?"

Castiel nodded and kissed her. Castiel pulled away and asked, "How old are you now?"

"20", Celeste answered.

Castiel kissed her forehead and disappeared, leaving Celeste incredibly confused.

* * *

**What do _you _think should happen during The French Mistake episode?**

**Do you think Castiel and Celeste should become human? And when?**

**Should they get married? When should they get married?**


	6. Alternate Reality

Chapter 6

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N- Thank you to Becky-RosenMe for the awesome story idea, but unfortunately I had to go with what I had originally planned. And like Is In wanted, there's more Balthazar in here for you. Although I'm not sure you'll be happy, considering what I'm going to do to our favorite French angel. Don't forget to answer the bonus questions.  
**

* * *

**They say before you start a war,**  
** you better know what you're fighting for.**  
** Well baby, you are all that I adore,**  
** if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

**Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab**

* * *

Sam and Dean were in Bobby's house when Balthazar appeared.

"Hello, boys", he said, "You've seen "the Godfather," right?"

"Balthazar..." Dean said.

"You know, the end, where Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one big, bloody swoop?" he asked.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

""Dead sea brine." Good, good, good", he said grabbing the container of salt and pouring it into a bowl on Bobby's desk, "You know, Moe Greene gets it in the eye, and Don Cuneo gets it in the revolving door?"

"I said hey", Dean snapped.

"You did. Twice. Good for you. Blood of lamb. Blood of lamb", Balthazar said looking through Bobby's fridge, "Beer, cold pizza. Blood of lamb. Yes! Blood of lamb!"

"Why are you talking about "the Godfather"?" Sam asked him.

"Because we're in it - right now, tonight", he said appearing behind the desk again, "And in the role of Michael Corleone - The archangel Raphael".

"You mind telling us what you mean?" Dean asked as Balthazar poured the blood into the bowl.

"No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no", Balthazar said emptying Bobby's desk drawers. He pulled out a bag. "Yes. Bone of a lesser saint. This vertebra will do very nicely. Your Mr. Singer does keep a beautiful pantry", he said.

"Wait, Raphael is after you?" Dean asked him.

"Raphael is after us all. You see, he's consolidated his strength. And now he's on the move", Balthazar told them.

"And where's Cass? What about Celeste?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Cassie? He is deep, deep underground. So, good old Raffy put out a hit list on every last Samaritan who helped our dear Cass - Including both of you. And so much more importantly, me. Don't worry about Celeste. I've got it taken care of. See, he wants to draw Cass out in the open", Balthazar explained.

"And you expect us to just believe you?" Sam asked.

"Oh, don't. You'll go where I throw you either way", Balthazar said drawing a sigil on the window.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

Lightning flashed.

"That's all the time we have, gentlemen", Balthazar said opening his jacket, revealing a bloodstain, "Where is it?"

"Whoa. What happened there?" Dean asked.

"Oh. Garish, I know. You see, uncle Raffy sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually. And down a lung at the moment, but that's all right", Balthazar said handing Sam keys, "Oh, here's for you".

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Sam asked.

"Run with it", Balthazar told him. Balthazar was thrown across the room as another angel appeared. "Virgil. I said, run! Don't worry about Celeste, I promised her mother nothing would happen to her", he said pushing them through the window.

* * *

Celeste awoke to someone lightly shaking her and saying, "Celeste? Wake up sweetheart". Celeste opened her eyes and jerked away when she saw her mother. "Mom?" she asked.

"What's the matter?" Gabriel asked entering the room.

"Gabriel?" Celeste asked shocked.

"Gabriel? You never call me Gabriel. Only your mother calls me that", he said.

"What are you talking about?" Celeste asked.

"You feeling alright, Angel?" Gabriel asked her, "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Just stop!" she yelled. She turned to her mother, "You're dead. You died in a car crash and Castiel saved me".

"Castiel? Sweetheart who's Castiel?" her mother asked.

"It was a bad dream. Now get ready and then come downstairs and eat breakfast. I'm taking you to school", Gabriel said.

"School? I graduated already. Where's Sam and Dean?" Celeste asked.

"Aren't they those characters on that show you watch? Supernatural?" Gabriel asked, "Now that's enough. You're going to be late". Gabriel leaned down and kissed her forehead.

At least that felt right.

Her mother and Gabriel left her room and Celeste got up.

She went into her bathroom. She turned when she noticed something on her back. She looked in the mirror and found two black wings tattooed on her back.

They were flared across her shoulder blades and went down to the small of her back.

She took a shower and threw on a white dress with brown boots. She went downstairs and found Gabriel sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee. Celeste laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gabriel asked her.

"Nothing", she said kissing his head. She grabbed the plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes and sat down. She drowned the pancakes in syrup.

"Whoa. Too much", her mother said taking the bottle from her.

As she ate, she thought about her Gabriel.

He wouldn't be caught dead reading the paper and drinking coffee. He would be drinking an energy drink and eating a candy bar.

As for the syrup, Gabriel would have suggested she just drink it.

She wondered where Dean, Sam, and Castiel were.

Before she left the table, her mother said, "James isn't invited to dinner tonight".

"Who's James?" Celeste asked.

"Ask your father", her mother said glaring at Gabriel.

"She's never going to forgive me", Gabriel muttered.

She grabbed her stuff and wandered until she found the car.

It was an SUV.

Gabriel got in and Celeste smiled. Her Gabriel would have no idea how to drive a car.

The engine was quiet and it made her miss the Impala.

She missed the smell of leather and herbs and salt.

"You're quiet", Gabriel said.

"Just thinking", she said. She missed Castiel.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

She leaned over and started to flip thru stations until she found a song she recognized, Lollipop by The Chordettes.

This Gabriel had no reaction to the song.

Celeste turned to look out the window, remembering a fun memory with her Gabriel.

* * *

_ She walked into the kitchen and found Gabriel._

_ He clicked on the radio and 'Lollipop' started playing. _

_Celeste grabbed a lollipop and started to sing. Her wings burst from her back and she jumped up on the table still singing. Her feathers shook to the beat of the song._

_For the next few minutes, the two danced around the kitchen and living room like complete idiots, wings out and feathers shaking._

_ Lollipop was their anthem. _

* * *

"We're here", Gabriel said, snapping Celeste out of her daydream, "Have a good day sweetheart. Don't forget to come straight home. Balthazar is coming over for dinner tonight".

"Balthazar?" Celeste asked, "Why?"

"Ask your mother", Gabriel said.

She out up and went into the school. She kept her eyes open for any suspicious behavior. She walked through the halls.

Most people moved out of her way.

She even had a few people come up to her and say hi.

In high school, most people had shoved her out of their way and shouted, "Freak!"

She snapped her fingers to fast forward to the end of the day.

Nothing happened.

She tried it several times. She sighed and trudged to class. She managed to get through the school day with no incidents. She walked home in the rain.

When she got home, her mother shrieked, "Celeste Annabelle Messiah! You better not be dripping on my new carpet". She looked down and sighed.

"I'll take of it", Gabriel said, "Go get ready".

Celeste went upstairs. She hated this reality. Her last name wasn't the same, Sam, Dean, and Castiel didn't exist. Her mother hated Gabriel…and there was something going on with Balthazar and her mother. Celeste had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang.

"Celeste! Get the door!" her mother yelled.

Celeste went downstairs and answered the door.

There stood Balthazar. Dressed in the same outfit she had met him in.

She let him in and they listened to her parents fight.

"Oh, so you get to invite your ex-husband, but I can't invite my own son?!" Gabriel yelled.

"You can't invite that little bastard to dinner because you went behind my back!" her mother yelled.

"It was one time!" Gabriel yelled.

Her mother came storming out of the kitchen. "Balthazar!" she yelled hugging him.

"Hello cherie", he said, "Celeste was just keeping me company".

"I hope the little mistake didn't bother you", her mother said.

Celeste turned away from her mother as tears filled her eyes.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her as Balthazar and her mother went into the kitchen. "Shh. Don't cry Baby Girl", he said.

"But…she…I want Cass!" she cried.

"I know Baby Girl", he said.

She breathed in his scent.

He still smelled like her favorite candy.

* * *

When the night was over, Celeste hugged Gabriel and said, "I'm glad you're my father".

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and said, "I couldn't have asked for a better daughter".

She closed her eyes and clung onto him, hoping this moment would never end. She could feel Gabriel being pulled away from her. She suddenly hit concrete.

Sam and Dean were on either side of her.

She looked up and saw Raphael.

"You three...Have the strangest luck", Raphael said as the three got up.

"Raphael? Nice meatsuit. Dude looks like a lady", Dean said sarcastically.

Raphael squeezed her fist, causing Dean and Sam to bend over in pain.

"The key", Raphael said picking it up from the ground.

"And that will open you a locker at the Albany bus station", Balthazar said.

"Really", Raphael said.

"You see, I needed a modest decoy to make it more convincing", Balthazar said.

"Give me the weapons", Raphael said.

"Sorry, darling. They're gone", Balthazar told her.

"What?!" Raphael yelled.

"I said, too bloody late. You see, they were so well-hidden that I needed time to find them. So, I volunteered these two marmosets for a game of fetch with Virgil. You two were such an adequate stick. Thank you. Thank you, boys", Balthazar said.

"You've made your last mistake", Raphael said.

"Oh, I've got a few more up my sleeve, honey", Balthazar said.

Celeste appeared in front of him. "You want him. You go through me first", Celeste threatened.

"Why you little…" Raphael said advancing on the two angels.

"Step away from them, Raphael. I have the weapons now. Their power is with me", Castiel said flashing his wings.

"Castiel", Raphael said.

"If you don't want to die tonight, back off", Castiel said.

"Well, Cass...Now that you have your sword, try not to die by it", Balthazar said. He turned to Celeste. '_I'll speak with you later_', he said telepathically. He kissed her hand and disappeared.

Sam, Dean, Celeste, and Castiel appeared in Bobby's house.

"Cass, what the hell? Wait, wait, you were in on this, using us a diversion?" Sam asked.

"It was Balthazar's plan. I would have done the same thing", Castiel said.

"That's not comforting, Cass", Dean snapped.

"When will I be able to make you understand? If I lose against Raphael, we all lose. Everything", Castiel said.

"Yeah, Cass. We know the stakes. That's about all you've told us!" Dean yelled.

"Dean! He's trying to keep us all safe!" Celeste yelled.

"I'm sorry about all this. I'll explain when I can", Castiel said disappearing with Celeste.

They appeared in her bedroom.

"I will explain everything. I promise", Castiel said.

Celeste smiled and said, "I know you will".

He kissed her forehead and disappeared.

A second later, Balthazar appeared.

"Do you know what kind of Hell you put me through?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry", he said, "I needed you out of harm's way. Castiel wants you safe during all this".

"It's more than that. I know it is", she said staring him directly in the eye.

Balthazar sighed.

"I know you loved her", she said.

"I did. When she was still an angel. We were lovers up in heaven and we bonded graces like you and Cass. The reason I could communicate with you is because you share her blood. I tried to stop her from falling, but she saw the way humans lived and she wanted a family. I couldn't give her that, so she fell. Before she fell, she made me promise to protect her family, should she have one. I've always watched over you. When Cass or your father wasn't there. I just took a different approach", Balthazar told her, "Now I want you to promise me something".

"Anything", she said.

"If anything should happen to me, don't try to revive me or heal me", he said.

"But…" she said.

"Promise me. I've lived long enough. I want to free. I want to live my eternal life with your mother. The only woman I ever loved", he said.

"But as an angel, you can walk through other people's Heaven's. Cass told me", she said.

He took her face in his hands as her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to live anymore. I want to be free. I don't want to have to worry about taking a vessel or angel politics. Promise me", he said.

"I promise", she said.

Balthazar smiled and kissed her forehead. "Your mother would be so proud of you", he told her and disappeared.

* * *

**Who do you think James is? **

**Should he be a real character in the stories?**

**What do you think of the love connection between Tabitha (Celeste's mother) and Balthazar?**


	7. Never let go

Chapter 7

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Even though a lot of you didn't answer the bonus questions from the last chapter, I'm posting this chapter any way with the same questions.**

* * *

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
** fighting til' the wars won,**  
** I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab**

* * *

Celeste was awoken by someone shaking her.

"Celeste! Cass is at the door!" a female voice snapped.

She groaned. She got out of bed and went downstairs.

Castiel stood in the doorway.

Celeste grabbed him by his tie and dragged him to her room. "When I see Balthazar, I'll kill him myself", she said, "I am so done with this alternate reality thing. I went through Hell and back last time".

"We don't have time for this Celeste", he snapped at her.

"Don't snap at me Cass. I know you're stressed, but that's no reason to take it out on me", she snapped back.

"I apologize", he said.

She walked up to him and kissed him. "You're forgiven", she said. She snapped her fingers and she was dressed.

Castiel grabbed Celeste's hand and they appeared right behind Dean and Sam. Castiel grabbed Dean and Celeste grabbed Sam.

"Cass! Celeste!" Dean snapped.

"Hello, Dean. Sam", Castiel said as Celeste said, "Hey boys".

"Hey, thanks guys. Where are we?" Sam asked.

"White Russia", Castiel said.

"What?!" both Sam and Celeste asked.

"Are you aware of what your frat bro did?" Dean asked.

"I'm aware. Balthazar can be impetuous", Castiel said.

"Well, riddle me this - if fate's going after the boat people, why'd she try to waste me and Sam?" Dean asked.

"Well, I imagine she harbors a certain degree of rage toward you", Castiel told him.

"What did we do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing of import - just the tiny matter of averting the Apocalypse and rendering her obsolete. I think maybe she's a little irritated about that. And then you go and dangle yourselves in front of her..." Castiel said.

"So we've pissed fate off personally", Dean said exasperated.

"If I know her - and I do - she won't stop until you're dead", Castiel said.

"Awesome. So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Kill her", Castiel said.

"Kill fate?" Sam asked.

"Do you have another suggestion?" Castiel snapped.

"No, I'm - I just mean, uh...Can you even do that?" Sam asked.

"Balthazar has a weapon that will work against her", Castiel said.

"Of course he does. Yeah. Boy, that guy's just got it covered, doesn't he? You need new friends, Cass", Dean said.

"I'm trying to save the ones I have, Dean", Castiel snapped, "We'll have to draw her out".

"All right, well, uh, she's gunning for us. She's bound to surface again eventually", Sam said.

"We'll make it easy for her. I think you have an expression for it. "Tempting fate."", Castiel said.

* * *

The next time Castiel and Celeste walked through the town, time was frozen.

"Castiel", they heard a voice say.

"Atropos", Castiel said walking over to her, "You look well".

"I look like stomped-over crap, because of you", Atropos said.

"All right, let's talk about this", Castiel said trying to defuse the situation.

"Talk? About what? Maybe about how you and those two circus clowns destroyed my work. You ruined my life", Atropos snapped.

"Let's not get emotional", Castiel said.

"Not get emotional?! I had a job. God gave me a job. We all had a script. I worked hard. I was really, really good at what I did...Until the day of the big prize fight. And then what happens? You throw out the book!" Atropos yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry. But freedom is more preferable", Castiel told her.

"Freedom? This is chaos! How is it better? You know, I even went to heaven just to ask what to do next, and you know what? No one would even talk to me", Atropos said.

"There are more pressing matters at hand", Castiel told her.

"But I don't know what happens next. I need to know. It's what I do", Atropos said.

"I'm sorry. But your services are no longer required", Castiel told her.

"You know what? I've kept my mouth shut. I could have complained, I could have raised a fuss, but I didn't. But you know what the last straw is? Un-sinking the Titanic. You changed the future. You cannot change the past. That is going too far!" Atropos yelled.

"It's Balthazar. He's erratic…" Castiel said.

"Bull crap. This isn't about some stupid movie. He's under your orders. You sent him back to save that ship", Atropos said.

"What? Cass?" Celeste asked.

"No, I didn't. Why would I?" Castiel asked her.

"Oh, maybe because you're in the middle of a war and you're desperate? Come on. This is about the souls", Atropos said.

"You don't know what you're talking about", Castiel said not meeting her eyes.

"That angel went and created 50,000 new souls for your war machine", Atropos said.

It suddenly all made sense. Why Castiel wouldn't talk to her, kept her in the dark.

"You're confused", Castiel said, still denying it.

"No. You can't just mint money, Castiel. It's wrong...It's dangerous... And I won't let you", Atropos said.

"You don't have a choice", Castiel said softly.

"Maybe I don't. So here's a choice for you. If you don't go back and sink that boat, I'm gonna kill your two favorite pets", Atropos said.

"No!" Celeste yelled.

"I won't let you", Castiel said.

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do?" Atropos asked.

"Do you really want to test me?" Castiel said threatening her.

"Okay. Fine. But think about this - I've got two sisters out there. They're bigger, in every sense of the word. Kill me - Sam and Dean are target one. For simple vengeance. You're not fighting a war or anything, right? You can watch them every millisecond of every day. Because maybe you've heard - fate strikes when you least expect it", Atropos said.

During her speech, Balthazar had appeared behind her, holding a blade of some sort.

"Balthazar, stop", Castiel said.

Balthazar laughed and said, "Ah. Awkward".

"Set things right before I flick your precious boys off a cliff just on principle", Atropos said.

"Uh, sweetie, before we go, um, I could remove that stick from your…" Balthazar said.

"Don't try me", Atropos snapped.

"Oh. We'll leave it inserted, then", Balthazar said making Celeste smile, "All right, then. Let's sink the Titanic".

Time unfroze and they all appeared in Bobby's scrap yard.

"Dude, what time is it? I-I just had the weirdest dream", Sam asked.

"20 bucks says mine was weirder. I am not kidding", Dean said.

"No, no, no. I'm not kidding either. I-I mean, it was...Just bizarre", Sam said.

"Mine had the actual Titanic in it. What? Something on my face?" Dean asked.

"D-did it, uh...Not sink, because Balthazar…" Sam stuttered.

"-had a hate on for Billy Zane? Why are you having my dreams, dude?" Dean asked.

"Wasn't a dream", Castiel said appearing with Celeste by his side.

"Wait, what? You're saying this actually happened? That t-the whole...Whatever - t-that was real?" Dean asked.

"Yes"', Castiel said.

"Wait. So, what happened?" Dean asked.

"Well, I insisted he go back in time and correct what he'd done", Castiel said lying.

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"It was the only way to be sure you were safe", Castiel said.

"So...So, you killed...50,000 people for us", Sam said.

"No, I didn't. They were never born. That's far different from being killed, wouldn't you say?" Castiel asked.

"Ellen and Jo?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry", Castiel said.

"Hold on. Uh...So, if you guys went a-and changed everything back, then that whole timeline or whatever, it just got erased?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. More or less", Castiel said.

"Well, then, how come he and I remember it?" Dean asked.

"Because I wanted you to remember it", Castiel told them.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I wanted you to know who Fate really is. She's cruel and capricious", Castiel said.

"I'd go so far as "bitch."" Dean said.

"Well, yeah. You're the ones who taught me that you can make your own destiny. You don't have to be ruled by fate. You can choose freedom. I still believe that that's something worth fighting for. I just wanted you to understand that", Castiel said.

"So, wait. Did...Balthazar really, uh, unravel the sweater over a chick flick?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Absolutely. That's what he did", Castiel said blatantly lying again.

"Wow. Well, might be time to take away his cable privileges. Besides, "Titanic" didn't suck that bad", Dean said.

Celeste suddenly thought of an idea. She grabbed Castiel's hand and they were in her bedroom. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Tell you what?" Castiel asked.

"The souls! Needing souls! I should've known! That's why you're so distant and don't tell me anything!" Celeste yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to keep you safe", he said.

"I'm your wife Castiel! You're supposed to be able to tell me anything. Confide in me", Celeste said.

Castiel wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry", he said.

"I just want you to trust me", she said, "Stay".

Castiel knew he shouldn't, but he humored her, since he had upset her.

Celeste put in Titanic, because she thought it would be funny.

He even let her curl up against his chest.

Towards the end of the movie, Celeste fell asleep.

Castiel carried her to her bed and laid down beside her. Her took her hand in his and watched her sleep.

Just like Rose and Jack, he'd never let go of her.

* * *

**Who do you think James is? **

**Should he be a real character in the stories?**

**What do you think of the love connection between Tabitha (Celeste's mother) and Balthazar?**


	8. Yippie kiya

Chapter 8

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-I'm super excited to write the next few chapters. Sorry about the slow updates, I've recently gotten addicted to Dexter.**

* * *

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**  
** Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
** ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

**Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab**

* * *

"Time travel?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah", Dean said.

"That's a reasonable plan?" Bobby asked.

"We got a guy who can swing it. Castiel, Celeste. The, uh, fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here", Dean prayed.

Celeste appeared in the room, dressed in her normal hunting clothes.

"Okay, so we've got one. Come on, Cass, "I Dream of Jeannie" your ass down here pronto. Please", Dean prayed.

A blonde woman appeared.

"Jeannie?" Dean asked.

"Rachel. I understand you need some assistance? How can I help you?" she asked him.

"Well, uh, we kind of need to talk to the Big Kahuna", Dean said.

"I'm here on Castiel's behalf", Rachel replied.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Busy", Rachel said.

"Busy?" Dean asked.

"Yes", Rachel said.

"Well, we've got a line on the mother of freaking everything, so…" Dean said.

"I'm sure your issue's very important. But Castiel is currently commanding an army, so…" Rachel said.

"So we get stuck with Miss Moneypenny", Dean finished.

"So you need to learn your place", Rachel snapped.

"You need to learn your place", Celeste snapped.

"And who might you be?" Rachel asked.

"I'm an archangel and Castiel's angelic wife", Celeste said.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are…" Dean said.

"I'm his friend", Rachel said.

"What, you think we're not?" Sam asked.

"I think you call him when you need something. We're fighting a war", Rachel said.

"We get that", Sam said.

"Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't call him every time you stub your toe, you petty, entitled little pie…" Rachel snapped.

Castiel suddenly appeared in the room. "Rachel. That's enough", he said.

"I told you I'd take care of this", Rachel said.

"It's all right. You can go", Castiel told her.

"You're staying?" Rachel asked.

"Go. I'll come when I can", Castiel said, "Oh and Rachel, in the future, you will treat Celeste with the respect she deserves".

Celeste simply smirked as Rachel disappeared.

"Wow. Friend of yours?" Dean asked.

"Yes. She's, uh, my lieutenant. She's...committed to the cause. Now, what do you need?" Castiel asked.

The boys explained the plan to them and Castiel and Celeste agreed to help.

* * *

The group sat in Bobby's house.

"Where the hell's Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Supply run, he said. I don't know", Sam said.

"Um, about your plan. You'll only have 24 hours", Castiel said.

"Wait, what? Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, the answer to your question can best be expressed as a series of partial differential equations", Castiel said.

"Yeah, aim lower", Bobby said.

"The further back I send you, the harder it becomes to retrieve you. 24 hours is all I can risk. If I don't pull you home within that time, you'll be lost to me", Castiel explained.

"Well, then we better get you a watch", Dean said entering the room with several large shopping bags.

"What the hell's all that?" Bobby asked.

"We are going native. Got to blend in", Dean said handing Sam a bag.

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm fine", Sam said.

"Sam", Dean sighed.

"Dean, I can - I can wear this", Sam said.

"And look like a spaceman?" Dean asked him.

"Look, just because you're obsessed with all that Wild West stuff…" Sam said.

"No, I'm not", Dean said denying.

"You have a fetish", Sam said.

"Shut up. I like old movies", Dean said.

"You can recite every Clint Eastwood movie ever made, line for line", Sam said causing Celeste to smirk.

"Even the monkey movies?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Especially the monkey movies", Sam said.

"His name is Clyde. At least wear the damn shirt", Dean said handing him the bag. Dean turned to Celeste and pulled a box out of a bag.

She opened it and saw a brand new pair of cowgirl boots. She squealed and hugged Dean. "Thank you!" she yelled.

Dean looked at Castiel. "Girls", he said.

Sam and Dean went upstairs to change.

They came downstairs.

Sam's flannel shirt had been traded in for a white shirt with yellow roses.

Dean was covered in western clothes including a serape.

Celeste got an idea. She imagined Castiel in blue jeans, a red flannel shirt, and boots. Like Gabriel, she made it a reality.

Castiel's clothes changed.

Celeste burst out laughing as Castiel's ears turned red.

"And you say I have a fetish", Dean said.

Celeste waved her hand and Castiel's clothes were returned to normal.

"Dean, this is stupid. I look stupid", Sam said.

"You going to a hoedown?" Bobby asked.

"Now, is it - is it customary to wear a blanket?" Castiel asked making Celeste giggle.

"It's a serape. And, yes. It's, uh... Never mind. Let's just go. What's this?" Dean asked picking up several gold items.

"Where you're goin', they don't take plastic", Bobby said.

"I'll send you back to March 4th. That should give you time to find the Colt... and this Phoenix creature", Castiel said.

"All right, well, see ya at High Noon tomorrow", Dean said clicking his tongue.

Castiel touched them on the forehead and the boys disappeared. "I have to go", Castiel said.

"What about getting the boys back?" Bobby asked.

"Pray for me in 24 hours, and I'll return", Castiel said.

"I'll pray for all of us", Bobby said.

"Might as well get comfortable", Celeste said snapping her fingers. Her black hunting clothes transformed into a blue v-neck t-shirt, jeans, and her new boots. She rifled through Bobby's book stash until she found one on mythology.

* * *

One minute Celeste was sitting on Bobby's couch, the other, she was in a warehouse. She looked around and found Rachel standing there.

Castiel appeared a second later.

"We need to talk", Rachel said.

"You summoned us here?" Castiel asked.

"Castiel, I've been hearing things. Things I don't want to believe. Just tell me if it's true", Rachel said.

"If what's true?" Castiel asked her.

"You know. Your dirty little secret", Rachel said.

"I have to defeat Raphael", Castiel said.

It suddenly all became clear to Celeste why Castiel wanted the souls. He wanted to be powerful enough to take him down.

"Not this way, Castiel", Rachel said.

"Rachel", Castiel said trying to defuse the situation.

"We put our faith in you, and...look what you're turning into", Rachel said.

"I don't have a choice", Castiel told her.

"Then neither do I", Rachel said. Rachel lunged for Castiel with an angel blade in her hand. She ended up stabbing Castiel with her blade.

Castiel managed to elbow her in the face.

She hit the ground.

They circled each other and fought until Castiel was knocked to the ground.

Rachel grabbed Castiel by his hair and pulled him up.

Celeste, producing her own angel blade, jumped on Rachel's back and jammed the blade into her chest. "Nobody messes with my angel", Celeste spat. She jumped off Rachel's back as her grace was ripped from her body.

"I'm sorry", Castiel managed to say.

Celeste stepped forward and took the blade from Rachel's body. She walked over to Castiel and helped him up. "C'mon. I have to get you to Bobby's so I can heal you", Celeste said. She concentrated and they appeared in Bobby's kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?! Cass?" Bobby asked.

Castiel used his blood to draw a sigil on the kitchen cabinet.

"Cass? Are we running or fighting?" Bobby asked.

"We're…" Castiel said, before he lost consciousness.

"Balls", Bobby said.

"Help me put him on the couch", Celeste said.

They carried the unconscious angel to the couch.

Celeste pulled his tie off and opened his shirt.

"What are you going to do?" Bobby asked.

She shhed him. She placed her hand on the cut. Her hand glowed red and Castiel let out a hiss. "Sorry sweetheart", she said softly. She took her hand off the cut and it was gone.

Bobby and Celeste waited for Castiel to wake up.

* * *

After 2 hours, Castiel shot up.

"Cass, you - you look like you went 12 rounds with truckasaurus. What happened?" Bobby asked.

"I was, uh...I was betrayed. Rachel, uh...Raphael...He corrupted her. She turned on me", Castiel said lying.

"Sorry. Girl's a real... peach", Bobby said, unsure what to say. "

She's... dead. I... was wounded. I needed... safety. Thank you", Castiel said. He tried to get up, but Celeste pushed him back down.

"You need to rest", she told him.

"What's with the finger painting?" Bobby asked.

"It's a warding symbol against angels", Castiel said.

"How do you feel?" Bobby asked, "Your girl here fixed you up".

"Thank you", he said and kissed Celeste.

"Settle down lovebirds. We got less than an hour before you pick up the kids at Frontierland", Bobby said.

"I can't", Castiel said.

"Come again?" Bobby asked.

"This fight...Drained me", Castiel told him.

"What about Celeste?" Bobby asked.

"She doesn't know how and she wouldn't be able to do it alone", Castiel explained.

"Well, there's got to be something that can juice you up. A spell – something", Bobby said.

"There is one thing that might work, but...It's extremely dangerous", Castiel told him.

"Shocker. So, lay it on me", Bobby said.

"It's your soul", Castiel said.

"What do you want me to do? Make another deal? Seal it with a kiss?" Bobby asked.

"I need you to let me touch it", Castiel said.

"Touch it?" Bobby asked.

"The human soul - it's pure... energy. If I can siphon some of that off, I-I might be able to bring Sam and Dean back", Castiel explained.

"And the catch is...?" Bobby asked.

"Doing this is like...putting your hand in a nuclear reactor. I have to do it very gingerly", Castiel said.

"Or...?" Bobby asked.

"Or you'll explode", Castiel said.

"Well. Keep both hands on the wheel. Let's do this", Bobby said.

"I'll be right back", Celeste said disappearing. She appeared on a beach. She stomped over to who she was looking for.

"Hello sweetheart", he said with his trademark smile, "What can I do you for?"

"I need a favor", she said.

"You're helping those mutton-heads again aren't you?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Cass is injured, the boys are god knows where, I need to bring them back. I don't know how", she said.

"Celeste…" he said.

"Dad, we don't have time for this!" she yelled. She blushed when she realized what she said.

Gabriel smiled.

"Shut-up", she spat. She grabbed his wrist and they appeared in Bobby's living room. She grabbed Castiel's wrist before he could stick it in Bobby's body.

"Extra halo at your service", Gabriel said.

"Gabe?" Castiel asked.

"Hey bro", he said.

Castiel explained to Gabriel where he sent the boys.

Gabriel took Celeste's hands in his. "Concentrate", he said.

A few seconds later, the boys appeared in the living room.

"You gotta send us back", Dean said.

"Hell no", Celeste said, "You have no idea how much energy that took".

There was a knock on the door.

Sam answered the door and there stood a delivery man.

"Is there a Sam Winchester here?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" Sam asked.

"Look, this is nuts - me and a couple guys made a bet. So... this thing's been lying around the office since...ever!? Uh, with a note on it saying to bring it here today. It's from a-a Samuel Colt?" the man said.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, that's - that's mine. Great. Thanks", Sam said taking the package and closed the door. Sam brought the package into the living room and read the note attached. ""Dear Sam, I got this address and date off your thingamajig, and I thought the enclosed might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt."", Sam read. He pulled out a bottle full of ashes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bobby asked.

"Ashes of a Phoenix. You know what this means?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I didn't just waste all this energy to bring you two mutton-heads back", Celeste said, using Gabriel's favorite nickname for the boys.

"Yes. And... it means we take the fight to her", Dean said placing his cowboy hat on his head.

* * *

Celeste and Castiel stood in her bedroom.

Castiel knew it was only a matter of time before Celeste found out the whole truth and would possibly hate him.

Castiel went into her bathroom and came back out dressed in western clothes.

Celeste giggled.

Castiel walked up to her.

"Well take me away cowboy", she said.

"To where?" he asked her, smirking.

"To the stars", she said, quoting Titanic.

Castiel smiled and kissed her praying this would never end.


	9. Author's note

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm working on Mommy Dearest (6x19) and I'm trying to power through it. Truth be told, it's not my favorite episode, but I've put my own twist on it of course...  
**

**Also, one of my other popular series has a Youtube video and I kind of want this one to have one too, only I'm not versed in video making, so if any of you want to make one, it would be much appreciated!**


	10. Mother of all monsters

Chapter 9

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Be sure to look forward to the next chapter. Lots of drama!**

* * *

**I'm an angel with a shotgun..****.**  
** fighting til' the wars won..****.**  
** I don't care if heaven won't take me back..****.**

**Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab**

* * *

"Celeste?" his deep voice asked.

She rolled over and opened her eyes. She found Castiel lying on her bed looking at her. "Can I help you?" she asked him.

"I was just about to check on Sam and Dean", he said, "I need to know if they've located Eve".

"Mother of all monsters, lovely", she said getting up.

Castiel sat up.

Celeste turned and kissed him.

Castiel pulled away and placed his forehead on hers.

"When will all this be over?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Soon I hope", he told her.

Celeste grabbed Castiel's tie and dragged him into her bathroom.

"Celeste…" he said trying to pull away.

"Shut-up", she said grabbing his head and kissing him.

* * *

Once Celeste and Castiel were both dressed again, they appeared in Bobby's basement.

"Took you long enough", Dean said.

"Sorry, we were having a quickie", Celeste said as Castiel blushed.

"You what?" Dean asked.

"We have sex, so what?" Celeste snapped.

"Have you made any progress in locating Eve?" Castiel asked changing the subject.

"Well we were gonna ask you about that", Bobby said.

"No, I've looked, but she's hidden from me. She's hidden from all angels", Castiel told them.

"Awesome", Dean said.

"You know, what we really need is an inside man", Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Something with claws and sympathy", Sam said.

"Like a friendly monster? Those are in short supply these days, don't you think?" Dean asked.

"It's a good idea Dean", Celeste said.

"But we've met one or two, right?" Sam asked.

"Maybe", Dean said.

"So we can find one", Sam said.

Castiel disappeared to start looking, while the rest of them waited.

"So…you and Cass…?" Dean asked.

Celeste rolled her eyes and said, "What? Like you don't sleep with your girlfriends?"

Some time went by and Castiel appeared with a woman.

"Lenore", Sam said.

Lenore tried to run away.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hey, hey. Lenore, stop. Look, we're happy you're here", Sam said.

"Been a long time. You remember us?" Dean asked.

"I remember. Your hunter friend almost killed me", Lenore said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, uh, he turned into a vampire and I chopped his head off", Sam told her.

"Yeah. With razor wire. Wicked", Dean said.

"Well, that's something. What's going on? Why am I here?" Lenore asked.

"Well, um, that's Cass and Celeste", Sam said pointing; "They're our friends. And we need to talk to you. About Eve".

"Eve? I have nothing to say about Eve", Lenore told him.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked.

"I'm trying to stay away from her, believe me", Lenore said.

"Where's your nest?" Sam asked.

"Gone. They couldn't fight it anymore. It's her voice, in our heads. What it does to us. So they left. Started killing again", Lenore explained.

"But not you", Sam said.

"Don't look so impressed. I was hiding in a basement. Not exactly Club Med. You don't know how hard it is - not to give in. Everyone gives in", Lenore said.

"Alright, so this psychic two-way you've got going, does that mean you know where Mom's camped out?" Dean asked.

"You've got to be kidding me. You want me to tell you where she is? You do know she could be listening to us right now. I might as well be a video camera. What are you thinking?" Lenore snapped.

"So we don't have the element of surprise, we're still going in", Bobby said.

"You're crazy. I can't help you", Lenore said.

"Can't or won't? Look, it's clear as day. You still give a crap. You don't wanna kill. And don't want this whole planet dead", Sam said.

"You actually believe you can stop her?" Lenore asked.

"Just tell us where she is", Sam demanded.

"Grants Pass, Oregon. And now she knows you're coming", Lenore said.

"Well let's go see", Bobby said.

"Hold on. I didn't tell you this out of the goodness of my heart. I need something", Lenore said.

"Of course", Celeste muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Kill me", Lenore said.

"Lenore", Sam sighed.

"Look, we'll lock you down 'til this whole thing's over, okay? Witness protection, you'll be safe", Dean said.

"You don't get it, it's not about that. I'm dangerous. I hear her voice all the time", Lenore said.

"You're not like the rest of them", Sam told her.

"I'm exactly like them. I fed. I couldn't help it. The girl couldn't have been more than 16, Sam. I'll do it again. I can't stop, not anymore. You have to. Please", Lenore begged.

"Lenore", Sam sighed.

"We need to move this along. Celeste", Castiel said.

"But I've…" Celeste said.

Castiel grabbed her hand and placed it on Lenore's head. She watched in horror as Lenore's face burst into flames.

Lenore dropped to the ground dead.

* * *

They suddenly stood in a nice looking neighborhood.

"Well, I was expecting more Zombieland, less Pleasantville", Dean said.

"Just because it looks quiet, don't mean it is, especially if she's got a clue were coming", Bobby said.

"Yeah, well if she is here I'm glad we've got Mr and Mrs. Smitey McSmiterton on our squad. Alright, where do we start?" Dean asked.

"I'm gonna need a computer", Bobby said.

The group walked off and found a diner.

Celeste sat in between Castiel and Sam eating eggs and pancakes.

"Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this", he said gesturing to the iPad, "I asked for a computer".

"It is a computer", Sam said.

"No, a computer has buttons", Bobby said.

A waitress walked up and said, "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, we're good thanks", Dean said.

"Anything?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Oh, nickel and dime stuff, nothing weird. Basically dead end. You think Vampira was lying?" Bobby asked.

"I'll search the town. Give me a moment", Castiel said.

Nothing happened.

"Cass, we can still see you", Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm still here", he said.

"Okay, well you don't have to wait on us, you…" Dean said.

Castiel cleared his throat and concentrated. "Something's wrong", Castiel and Celeste said.

"What, are you stuck?" Dean asked.

"I'm blocked. I'm powerless", Castiel said.

"You're joking?" Dean asked.

"Something in this town, is, uh, it's affecting me. I assume it's Eve", Castiel said.

"So wait, Mom's making you limp?" Dean asked as Celeste snorted into her soda.

"Figuratively, yes", Castiel said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but she is", Castiel said.

"Welcome to the world of humans sweetheart", Celeste said.

"Well, that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trenchcoat", Dean said.

Castiel looked out the window, clearly upset at Dean's comment.

"I think you hurt his feelings", Sam said.

Celeste's hand found Castiel's and she laced their fingers together.

"I got something here, maybe. Had to go federal go to get it. Call went out from the local office to the CDC last night", Bobby said.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"A Dr Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify. Patient's a 25 year old, African-American, name - Ed Bright", he said showing them Ed's driver's license.

"Well that's not much to go on", Dean said.

"Well its only lead, so…" Bobby said.

"So beggars can't be choosers, right? I get it. Alright, let's finish up", Dean said.

Celeste scarfed down the rest of the food.

"God girl. The way you eat, people would think you're pregnant or something", Dean said, causing both Celeste and Castiel to blush.

* * *

Castiel, Dean, and Celeste went to Dr. Silver's office.

There was a woman locking the door of the doctor's office.

"Excuse me. Hi, uh, i-is Dr Silver in today?" Dean asked, "This is my sister and her husband and they just got married. She hasn't been feeling that well and we were wondering if we could get a pregnancy test".

Celeste glared at Dean.

"Oh, well, he's out. Sorry", the woman said.

"Do you happen to know here he is?" Dean asked.

"He hasn't called in. You might want to start with an at home pregnancy test", the woman said and walked off.

Celeste turned to Dean and punched him in the arm. "I'm not pregnant you idgit!" she yelled.

"What kind of doctor calls the CDC and then goes AWOL the very next day? Let's have a look, shall we?" Dean asked.

They went around back and Dean pulled out his lock picking kit.

He started picking the lock.

"Is this gonna take a long time?" Castiel asked.

Dean noticed something and stopped.

"What is it?" Celeste asked him.

Dean bent down and touched a drop of liquid on the ground.

It turned out to be blood.

He showed Castiel and Celeste.

Dean noticed another door.

There was also blood on the lock.

Dean broke it open and they saw a body wrapped in plastic.

It was Ed.

"Ohh", Dean said.

Celeste covered her mouth and nose.

"It's the patient Ed Bright", Castiel said.

"Well what kind of doctor calls the CDC and then stashes the gooey corpse in the shed?" Dean asked.

"I don't understand what's happening here", Castiel said.

"Well, I know one thing about the body. We need some kerosene", Dean said.

* * *

Dean, Castiel, and Celeste met up with Bobby and Sam outside Ed's house.

"Oh. So we've got a missing doctor and an oozy patient, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Plot thickens", Sam said.

"The curtain rises", Celeste quipped.

Ignoring Celeste, Dean said, "Well let's go see what Ed's roommates have to say".

"Does Ed Bright have a brother?" Castiel asked.

"No, why?" Bobby asked.

"Then that's not his twin", Castiel said.

They all looked through the window and saw someone who looked exactly like him.

"So what, shifter?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what we're looking at", Bobby said.

"Alright, Dean and me are gonna go in. You two stay here and watch the door. If something comes out, shoot it", Sam said.

Celeste snapped her fingers and pulled out two angels blades.

"Yeah. Best guess - silver bullets", Dean said.

"I'm fairly unpracticed with firearms", Castiel said.

"You know who whines? Babies", Dean said.

"Get in there before I stab one of you", Celeste snapped.

Dean and Sam went into the house, before coming out a few minutes later.

"I don't get it. What, a bunch of regular Joes wake up shifters? What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Shifters usually run in families. This looks like an infection. Nobody touched nothing?" Bobby asked.

"Well I am bathing in Purell tonight", Dean joked.

"So, he said they met a girl", Sam said.

"It's got to be Eve", Dean said.

"But why would she do this?" Castiel asked.

"Mommy wants more babies. You guys have killed off enough of them", Celeste said.

"Celeste may be right. Mommy monster - make more", Bobby said.

"No, no, no, no. Cass has got a good point. I mean if she's gonna make a shifter army, why make one that's sick, gooey and dying?" Dean asked.

"Maybe something's going wrong", Celeste said.

Bobby shrugged and said, "Add that to the pile of Crap That Don't Make Sense".

"So should we hit the bar?" Sam asked.

The group made their way to the bar and went in.

There were dead bodies everywhere.

"Holy mother of…" Celeste said.

"Well, the Sheriff's a moot, but still. You'd think he'd notice this many missing folks", Bobby said.

Dean walked up to one of the bodies. He used a cloth to life up the lip, revealing a set of fangs. "We got a vamp over here", Dean said. He lifted the body's arm, where a spike protruded from its wrist. "Nope. Scratch that. We got a wraith. What the hell? What has teeth and a spike?" Dean asked.

"Never seen that in my life", Bobby said.

"Oh, great. So Eve's making hybrids now?" Dean asked.

"Looks like", Bobby said.

"Yeah, the question is why. I mean what does she want with the - what do you call these?" Dean asked.

"Well, congrats. You discovered it. You get to name it", Bobby said.

"Jefferson Starships", Dean said.

"How about simply…a hybrid?" Celeste snapped, while Bobby and Sam looked confused.

"Because they're horrible - and hard to kill", Dean explained.

"Looks like the whole bar has been turned into these…" Sam said.

"Jefferson Starships", Dean finished, causing Celeste to roll her eyes.

"Fine. But why are all the... Starships dead?" Sam asked.

"I can't say, but looks like they all burned up", Bobby said.

"Burned up, like?" Dean asked.

"Like a high fever, like the flu", Bobby said.

"I had the same thing", Celeste said piping up.

They all turned to her.

"When I became a nephilim. It was horrible. I felt like I was dying", she explained.

"Well then what the hell's going on here? Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus?" Dean asked.

The Sheriff and two cops entered the door with guns.

"Hands where I can see 'em!" the Sheriff yelled.

Dean grabbed Celeste and pulled her behind the bar and covered her mouth his hand.

"Now this is not what it looks like", Castiel said.

"Look, we're the Feds", Bobby tried to explain.

"Yeah? Well Feds are not allowed to do this. Cuff 'em. Turn around", the Sheriff said.

Sam, Bobby, and Castiel were cuffed and led out.

Dean and Celeste emerged from behind the bar, Celeste in tears.

"Why didn't Cass try to fight?" she asked.

"Maybe he didn't want to get shot", Dean explained, "Come on".

Dean and Celeste took off running after the squad cars and snuck into the police station.

She got to Castiel before one of the…Starships could attack Castiel. She slammed her hand onto his head.

White light appeared and he was dead.

Castiel grabbed her and kissed her in thanks. Castiel hurried to kill the Starship attacking Bobby.

"Dean, wait!" Sam yelled as Dean threw another on the ground.

"Not now Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Why don't we interrogate him? If we can't get anything from him, then we'll kill him", Sam said.

"Fine. Get me some silver", Dean said.

* * *

Bobby and the Sheriff sat in one of the interrogation rooms.

Castiel and Celeste were watching the door, while Sam and Dean watched from the window.

Suddenly, they all heard a noise.

"More Starships", Dean said walking off to investigate.

"Stay here", Sam said to Castiel and Celeste, before going after Dean. Sam and Dean reappeared with two boys.

Celeste rushed to help them.

"Got a couple of hungry human boys here. C'mon guys", Dean said. Dean and Celeste led them away with Sam following.

"So you two never heard 'em talk... about a mother, or someone named Eve?" Sam asked.

The older boy Joe stood while Celeste cradled the younger boy in her arms. "It was just me and Ryan in there", Joe said shaking his head.

"And your folks?" Dean asked.

"Cops said we were next. He said we were food", Joe said.

"You have any other family?" Dean asked.

"An uncle, in Merritt", Joe told him.

"Merritt, what's that, like 15 miles outside of town? Okay. We'll get you there", Dean told them.

"Dean, can I have a word?" Castiel asked walking up.

Dean got up and walked over to Castiel.

Celeste set Ryan down and followed them.

"We need to find Eve now", Castiel said.

"Yeah. Go. Me and Sam just gotta make a milk run", Dean told him.

"We need your help here", Castiel said.

"Hold your water. We'll be back in a few, besides, you've got Celeste here", Dean said.

"Dean, Dean. Millions of lives are at stakes here, not just two. Stay focused", Castiel said.

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked him.

"Guys", Celeste said.

"There's a greater purpose here", Castiel said.

"You know what, I-I'm getting a little sick and tired of the greater purposes, okay? I think what I'd like to do now is save a couple of kids. If you don't mind. We'll catch up. Okay guys, let's go. C'mon", Dean said and walked out with the boys and Sam.

Castiel turned to look at Celeste.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not going anywhere", she told him.

Castiel turned away from her and looked at the window.

A few minutes later, Bobby walked up. "They won't take long", Bobby told him.

"You don't know that. They may find more wayward orphans along the way", Castiel said making Celeste snort.

The angel after all this time had finally learned how to used sarcasm.

"Oh, don't get cute", Bobby snapped.

"Right. Pardon me for highlighting their crippling and dangerous empathetic response with "sarcasm". It was a bad idea - letting them go", Castiel said.

"Come on. You don't let Sam and Dean Winchester do squat. They got what they gotta. You know that. Anyway, we want Eve, we need coordinates. So we can stand here bellyaching or we can go poke that pig 'til he squeals. Thoughts?" Bobby asked.

Castiel turned to Celeste. His hand found his way into her hair and stared into her eyes.

Celeste knew what Castiel was going to do, so she nodded her head.

He leaned down and placed a swift kiss on her lips before walking off towards the interrogation room, Bobby following.

Bobby went back into the interrogation room.

Castiel said, "I need five minutes alone with him".

"What for? Cass, your batteries are dead", Bobby said.

"Trust him", Celeste said.

"Give me five minutes", Castiel said.

"Alright, fine", Bobby said.

Castiel went into the room.

Bobby and Celeste sat outside the room. Bobby took a drink from his flask as the Sheriff screamed.

Castiel came out of the room, wiping blood off his hands.

Celeste couldn't deny that it was somewhat of a turn on, seeing him dangerous like that.

"Eve's at 25 Buckley Street. You can call Sam and Dean", Castiel said. Turns out, Castiel had decapitated the Sheriff.

Sam and Dean returned to police station.

"Rigorous interrogation, huh?" Dean asked looking at the headless body.

"Well, we got a location. Now we just gotta get close enough to take a shot", Bobby said.

"Alright. Well, let's all take one. Load 'em up. Make 'em count", Dean said handing them each Phoenix ash bullets.

* * *

The group walked down the street. Eve was in the diner where they ate breakfast.

"You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?" Dean asked.

"Why'd she ever let us in? Or out?" Sam asked.

"Well there's one way to find out", Dean said.

"What, just stroll in? We don't know who's human or who's her", Bobby said.

"Well there's one way to draw her out. Me and Sam will go in", Dean said.

"Dean…" Bobby said.

"Look. If we don't get a shot off, you three better", Dean said.

"That's the plan?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much", Dean said.

Sam handed Bobby his bag, while Dean took his with him.

"Well at least it ain't complicated", Bobby said sighing.

Sam and Dean went into the diner.

Suddenly, all the shutters in the diner closed.

"This is not good", Celeste said.

"I'll say", Bobby said.

"Come on", Castiel said.

They went around back, only to be grabbed by Starships.

"Well, so much for your plan B", Eve said, "And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself...unplugged. You too sweetheart. Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends".

"Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil jerk. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!" Dean yelled.

"Or, I turn you. And you do what I want anyway", Eve said

. "Beat me with a wire hanger, answer's still no", Dean said causing Celeste to smile.

Eve walked up behind Dean and grabbed his shoulders.

Sam got up, but was restrained by Starships.

Eve leered over Dean's shoulder. "Don't test me", Eve said.

"Bite me", Dean growled.

And she did.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"Dean!" Castiel and Celeste yelled.

Eve staggered back, coughing.

"Phoenix ash. One shell, one ounce of whiskey. Down the hatch. Little musty on the after-burn. Call you later, Mom", Dean said.

Eve morphed back into a brunette. She dropped to the ground dead.

"Shut your eyes!" Castiel yelled.

A bright light came out of Castiel's hand and all the monsters dropped to the ground.

"We got to take you on more monster hunts", Bobby said.

"Hey Celeste, um, Dean's bleeding pretty good", Sam said.

"Yeah, I think she turned me into a Jefferson Starship. Could you clear that up too?" Dean asked.

Celeste touched Dean's shoulder and Dean's wound healed.

"Alright, we're good. We got to go. Now", Dean said.

"Where?" Castiel asked.

"The kid. The little kid. He's one of 'em", Dean said.

"Unbelievable", Castiel said.

"Impossible", Celeste said, unable to believe it.

"Yeah, I know Cass, you told me, alright. Let's just go", Dean said.

Castiel and Celeste teleported them to the boys' uncle's house.

The uncle was dead on the floor.

"So we kill the wicked witch and she still wins. I mean they could've turned half the town by now. Don't say it", Dean said when Castiel opened his mouth to say something.

Probably to say, 'I don't understand that reference'.

Bobby walked around investigating. He found a door and opened it.

Ryan and Joe's dead bodies fell to the floor.

"Found 'em", Bobby said.

Sam, Dean, Celeste, and Castiel looked.

"Well who ganked them?" Dean asked.

Sam leaned down and touched some yellow powder. "Demons", Sam said, "So what do you think?"

"I think that demons don't give a crap about monster tweens unless they're told to", Dean said.

"So you think she was telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"The truth about what?" Celeste asked.

"She said that Crowley's still kicking", Dean said.

"But I burned his bones, how c…? Was she certain?" Castiel asked, truly looking worried.

"Sounded pretty sure. According to her, Crowley's still waterboarding her kids, somewhere", Dean said.

"I don't understand", Castiel said.

"Well he is a crafty son of a bitch", Dean said.

"I'm an angel. I'll look into it immediately", Castiel said. He grabbed Celeste's hand and they were back in the diner. "Celeste, I have to tell you something", Castiel said. He was about explain everything, when they heard that accent.

"Really, Cass? This is getting ridiculous. How many times am I gonna have to clean up your messes?" Crowley asked, "I see you brought the Mrs".

Celeste was shocked for a moment. "You're working with him? This is about purgatory right? The souls?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you, but I needed you in the dark for as long as possible", Castiel said.

"And if I never found out?" Celeste asked.

"It wouldn't have come to that. I wouldn't let it", Castiel told her.

'This is about to get complicated', Celeste thought.

* * *

After Castiel talked with Crowley, he took her home.

"Hey Cass? Female angels can't get pregnant can they?" Celeste asked.

"That would impossible. Female angels are sterile", Castiel said, "When you became a full angel, you stopped getting your menstrual cycles, correct?"

Celeste blushed and said, "Yes. I know how it works Castiel".

"Then I don't see the point of you asking me that question", Castiel said, clearly not seeing he had upset Celeste with his tone.

Celeste got up and went into the bathroom.

Castiel got up and followed her. He found her angrily brushing her hair. "Celeste?" he asked.

"What Castiel?" she snapped.

"You're upset", he said, "Why?"

She glared at him as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Why?! First, you lie to me. Two, I don't regret saving Gabriel, but after I had time to think about it, I was distraught. I'll never have children. Never! Ever since I met you, I knew you were going to be the man I married and had children with, but now I can't", Celeste ranted. She was silent for a few minutes before she said, "Balthazar said my mother wanted a family, so she fell. I wanna fall Castiel. I don't want to be an angel anymore".

"Just a little bit longer", he told her, "If you wait…I'll fall with you".

* * *

**How about them apples? Celeste wants to fall and Cass said he'd fall with her. I think I've asked this question before, but...when do you think Celeste and Castiel should fall?**


	11. Things done for love

Chapter 10

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-In this chapter, we see Castiel start to fall, like really fall. _Italics_ are Castiel narrating.**

* * *

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
** fighting til' the wars won,**  
** I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**  
** I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Angel with a Shotgun**

* * *

_You know, I've...I've been here for a very long time. _

_And I remember many things._

_ I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach and an older brother saying, "don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish." I remember the Tower of Babel...All 37 feet of it, which I suppose was impressive at the time. _

_And when it fell, they howled 'divine wrath'. _

_But come on - dried dung can only be stacked so high. _

_I remember Cain and Abel...David and Goliath...Sodom and Gomorrah. I remember the day my Celeste was born. I remember the first time we were together, the way she looks at me. _

_And, of course, I remember the most remarkable event- remarkable because it never came to pass._

_ It was averted by two boys, an old drunk, a young female archangel in love, and a fallen angel._

_ The grand story. _

_And we ripped up the ending and the rules...And destiny...leaving nothing but freedom and choice. _

_Which is all well and good, except... Well, what if I've made the wrong choice? How am I supposed to know? I'm getting ahead of myself. _

_Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything._

* * *

"Hello, Dean. Are you all right?" Castiel asked, appearing in the Impala with Celeste.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. How are you?" Dean said.

"Just wanted to check in", Celeste told him.

"So, any word on, uh, Satan Jr being alive?" Dean asked.

Celeste looked away as Castiel told Dean another perfectly formed lie.

"I'm...looking, believe me. I just don't understand how Crowley could've tricked me", Castiel said.

"Well, he's a tricky son of a bitch, that's how. Doesn't matter. But if he is up and kicking, then what does matter is finding him, ripping his head off, and shoving it up his ass", Dean said.

"What about you? Have you found anything?" Castiel asked.

"No, nothing yet", Dean said.

"Where's Sam?" Celeste asked him.

"He's keeping busy. He's tracking a Djinn in Omaha as we speak. In fact, I'm heading out there right now to meet up with him", Dean said.

"Well, I'd come if I could", Castiel said.

"Yeah, no, I-I get it. No worries. But, Cass, you'll call, right? If you get into real trouble?" Dean asked.

"Of course he will, Dean", Celeste said when Castiel didn't say anything.

* * *

Castiel and Celeste appeared in Crowley's lab next.

He was examining Eve's corpse when they walked in. "Howdy, partners", Crowley said when he saw them.

"Don't pull me into this", Celeste snapped.

"What have you found?" Castiel asked.

"I've found a lot of things. For example...Eve's brain? Dead as a tinned kipper. And yet. For some reason...She keeps laying eggs", he said pulling eggs out of her body.

Celeste's nose crinkled in disgust the way Castiel loved.

"Watch this", Crowley said. He took a poker and placed it on Eve's brain.

The shackled vampire seized violently.

"Chocula here feels every tickle", Crowley said.

"What is that good for?" Castiel asked.

"Apart from the obvious erotic value, you got me", Crowley said.

"You call that erotic?" Celeste asked.

"To each his own, love", Crowley told her.

"You said Eve could open the door to Purgatory", Castiel said.

"Correct. I did. And I'm confident that she could have if she was still alive! Single best chance to get over the rainbow, and the Winchesters killed her!" Crowley yelled.

Celeste found it hard to deny that Crowley was scary when mad.

"It was unavoidable", Castiel said.

"She was attacking Dean", Celeste said.

Castiel turned on her and gave her look that said, 'Shut-up'.

"You screwed up, Cass. You let the hounds mangle the pheasant, and now I am up to my elbows in it", Crowley said.

"What is your point?" Castiel said.

"The point is...You're distracted, and that makes me nervous", Crowley said.

"I am holding up my end", Castiel said.

"Ah, yes. But is that all you're holding? See...the stench of that Impala's all over your overcoat, Angel. I thought we'd agreed - no more nights out with the boys", Crowley said.

"I spoke with Dean. I needed to know what they know", Castiel told him.

"About what? About me, maybe? 'Cause I happen to have it on good authority that your two little pets are currently trying to hunt me down! Forgive me, but I think you might have a little conflict of interest here", Crowley growled.

Unable to control herself anymore, Celeste stepped forward.

"The boys know nothing. Absolutely nothing", she told Crowley, "And Castiel's not distracted. He's got me. I'll keep him on track".

"You'd better…or else I'll have your wings and your head on a silver platter", Crowley threatened.

* * *

_Crowley had a point, of course._

_ My interest was conflicted. _

_I still considered myself the Winchesters' guardian and Celeste's. _

_After all...they taught me how to stand up...What to stand for...And what generally happens to you when you do._ _I was...done. I was over. _

_And then the most extraordinary thing happened. _

_I was put back. _

_And we had won. We stopped Armageddon. But at a terrible cost. And so I knew what I had to do next. _

_Once again, I went to Harrow Hell, to free Sam from Lucifer's cage._

_ It was nearly impossible, but I was so full of confidence, of mission. _

_I see now that was arrogance...Hubris...Because, of course, I hadn't truly raised Sam - not all of him. _

_Sometimes we're lucky enough to be given a warning. This should have been mine._

* * *

"Please. I'm begging you, Castiel. Just kill the Winchesters", Crowley said.

"No", Castiel growled.

"Fine. Then I'll do it myself", Crowley said.

"If you kill them, I'll just bring them back again", Castiel said.

"No, you won't. Not where I'll put 'em. Trust me", Crowley said.

"I said...No. Don't worry about them", Castiel reassured him.

"Don't worry about - what, like Lucifer didn't worry? Or Michael? Or Lilith or Alastair or Azazel didn't worry?! Am I the only game piece on the board who doesn't underestimate those denim-wrapped nightmares?!" Crowley yelled.

"Just find Purgatory. If you don't, we will both die again and again, until the end of time. The Winchesters won't get to you", Castiel said.

"Let them get to me! I'll tear their friggin' hearts out!" Crowley yelled.

"Come on Celeste", Castiel said.

The two walked out.

Castiel dropped Celeste off at her house before he popped in on the Winchester's.

* * *

_So - they already suspected. _

_And the worst part was Dean, trying so hard to be loyal, with every instinct telling him otherwise._

_ If there was a demon counterpart to Bobby Singer, Ellsworth would be it. These demons would lead the Winchesters to Crowley, and Crowley would tear their hearts out._

_ I had no choice. I did it to protect the boys. Celeste… Or to protect myself. I-I don't know anymore. Hiding...Lying...Sweeping away evidence. And my motives used to be so pure. _

_After supposedly "saving" Sam, I finally returned to heaven._

_ Of course, there isn't one heaven. _

_Each soul generates its own paradise._

_ I favored the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953._

_ If I was allowed a heaven, it would be Celeste and I together…with a family._

_ If I knew then what I know now...I might have said..."It's simple. Freedom is a length of rope. God wants you to hang yourself with it."_

_ Those first weeks back in heaven were surprisingly difficult. _

_Explaining freedom to angels is a bit like teaching poetry to fish. _

_And then there was Raphael..._

_ I'm not ashamed to say that my big brother knocked me into next week. _

* * *

_The Winchesters tried to call me. But I didn't go to them...Because I knew they would have questions I couldn't answer...Because I was afraid. I didn't allow Celeste to go either._

Suddenly, demons started attacking the Winchesters and Bobby.

"That's it", Celeste said. She appeared in her hunting gear. She whipped out her blades and went to work on them.

_Crowley sent his very best. _

_I was caught as much by surprise as the rest of them. _

_And it left me with yet another choice._

_I could reveal myself and Celeste and smite the demons._

_ Of course Crowley wouldn't like it. _

_But on the other hand, they were our friends._

_ For a brief moment...I was me again. _

_And it seemed Celeste was enjoying herself for once. _

* * *

"It is good to see you, Cass", Dean said, "Celeste".

"Likewise", Celeste said, breathing heavily and eyes sparkling.

"You all right?" Castiel said.

"Yeah. Perfect timing, Cass", Sam said.

"I'm glad I found you. I come with news", Castiel said sharing a look with Celeste.

"Yeah? What?" Dean asked.

"I firmly believe Crowley is alive", Castiel said.

'Great. Now Crowley will definitely have my wings and head', Celeste thought.

"Yeah. You think, Kojak? Well, Bobby, what do we think about Cass saving our asses...Again?" Dean asked.

"I think we owe you an apology", Bobby said.

"Why?" Castiel said.

"We've been hunting Crowley this whole time...And keeping it from you", Sam said.

'So we've all been lying to each other', Celeste thought, 'The plot thickens'.

"We thought...You were working with him", Bobby said.

"You thought what?" Castiel asked them.

"I know. It's crazy, right?" Dean asked.

"It's just that you torched the wrong bones. It doesn't matter. We - we were wrong", Bobby said.

"You know...You could've just asked me", Castiel said.

"And we should have. We never should've doubted you. It's...I just hope you can forgive us", Dean said.

_Wonders never cease. They trusted me again. But it was just another lie._

"It's forgotten", Castiel said.

"Thanks", Dean said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Cass", Sam said.

"It is a little absurd, though", Castiel said.

"I know, I know", Bobby said.

"Superman going to the dark side", Castiel said, accidentally revealing to them that he had been watching them, "I'm still just Castiel".

"I guess we can put away the Kryptonite, right?" Dean asked.

"Exactly", Castiel said.

_Of course, I didn't realize it at the time. But it was all over. Right then - just like that._

* * *

Castiel stormed into Crowley's lab with Celeste following.

"You sent demons after them?" Castiel growled.

"You kill my hunters. Why can't I kill yours?" Crowley asked.

"They're my…our friends", Castiel said remembering Celeste was with him.

"You can't have friends, not anymore. I mean, my God. You're losing it!" Crowley yelled.

"I'm fine", Castiel said.

"Yeah. You're the very picture of mental health. Come on. You don't think I know what this is all about?" Crowley asked.

"Enlighten me", Castiel snapped.

"The big lie - the Winchesters still buy it. The good Cass, the righteous Cass. And long as they still believe it, you get to believe it. Well, I got news for you, kitten. A whore is a whore is a whore", Crowley said.

Castiel shoved Crowley against the wall.

"I'm only gonna say this once. If you touch a hair on their heads, I will tear it all down. Our arrangement - everything. I'm still an Angel, and I will bury you", Castiel snapped.

* * *

_I asked myself, "what was I doing with this vermin?"_

_As if I didn't already know the answer._

_Raphael was stronger than me._

_ I wouldn't survive a straight fight._ _So I went to an old friend for help. But watching him, I stopped. Everything he sacrificed, and I was about to ask him for more._

_I couldn't go to Celeste. She was adjusting to her life as the daughter of Gabriel._

_ Every night, Gabriel would tuck her in and kiss her head. She was accepting him being her father. "Night Gabe", she said. She wasn't quite ready to call him 'Dad' yet. "Goodnight sweetheart", he said. _

_I would watch over her as she slept liked I did when she was a child. _

_A smile always came to my face when she stirred and muttered my name, as if sensing my presence. _

_From what I could tell, they were happy. _

_I was no fool. I knew who Crowley was and what he did. But I was smarter than him, stronger. I see now that I was prideful._

_ And in all likelihood, I was a fool._

_ I wish I could say I was clean of pride at that moment... Or the next. _

_And so went the long road of good intentions...The road that brought me here._

_ On top of all this, my greatest fear lingered in the back of mind. _

_Losing Celeste because of my actions._

* * *

"Castiel, uh...We need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down", Dean said.

"Hello", Castiel said appearing with Celeste.

"Oh, Johnny on the spot", Bobby said.

"You're still here", Castiel said puzzled.

"Yeah, we had to bury the bodies", Sam said.

"And we found a little whiskey. Thanks for coming", Dean said.

"How can I help?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, look. We, um - we have a new plan. We think we've finally figured out a way to track down Crowley", Dean said.

"What is it?" Castiel said.

"It's you", Bobby said lighting a match and dropping it.

A ring of Holy Fire appeared the two angels.

Celeste yelped and jumped back. Her heartbeat sped up and her eyes became wide.

It pained Dean to have to hurt Celeste in the process.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"We gotta talk", Dean said.

"About what? Let me go!" Castiel yelled.

"About Superman. And Kryptonite", Dean said.

"How'd you know what I said?" Bobby asked.

"How long you been watching us?" Sam asked.

"You know who spies on people, Cass? Spies", Dean said.

"Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean", Castiel said.

"What about this demon craphole? How is it so, uh..."Next to godliness" clean in here?" Sam asked.

"And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?" Bobby asked.

"It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can…" Castiel said.

"You got to look at me, man. You got to level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley. You son of a bitch", Dean said when Castiel wouldn't look at him, "And Celeste? You too?"

"I only followed Castiel. I never had anything to do with this", she explained.

"Let me explain", Castiel said.

"You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time", Castiel told him.

"I did it to protect you. I did it to protect all of you", Castiel said.

"Protect us how? By opening a hole into monsterland!" Sam yelled.

"He's right, Cass. One drop got through, and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?" Bobby asked.

"To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me", Castiel said.

"Trust you?! How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?" Sam asked.

"I'm still me. I'm still your friend. Sam...I'm the one who raised you from Perdition", Castiel told him.

"What? Well, no offense...But you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait. Did you bring me back soulless...On purpose?" Sam asked.

"How could you think that?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cass", Sam said.

"Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice", Castiel said.

"No, you had a choice. You just made the wrong one", Dean snapped.

"You don't understand. It's complicated", Castiel said.

"No, actually, it's not, and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it... Like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!" Dean yelled.

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?" Castiel asked.

"I was there. Where were you? You should've come to us for help, Cass", Dean said.

"Maybe. It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can't", Castiel said as a demon smoke cloud appeared.

"It's not too late. Damn it, Cass! We can fix this!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, it's not broken! Run. You have to run now! Run!" Castiel yelled.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby ran out the door, leaving Celeste and Castiel trapped.

Crowley entered the house. "My, my. Playing with fire again?" he asked. Crowley snapped his fingers and put out the flame.

"If you touch the Winchesters..." Castiel threatened.

"Please. I heard you the first time. I promise - nary a hair on their artfully tousled heads. Besides, I think they've proven my point for me. It's always your friends, isn't it, in the end? We try to change. We try to improve ourselves. It's always our friends who got to claw into our sides and hold us back. But you know what I see here? The new God/Goddess and the new Devil, working together", Crowley said.

"Enough. Stop talking. And get out of my sight", Castiel growled.

"Well...Glad I came. You're welcome, by the way. You know the difference between you and me? I know what I am. What are you, Castiel? What exactly are you willing to do?" Crowley asked.

Celeste transported herself home. She wanted her mother, she wanted Gabriel, Balthazar, anyone. She wanted someone to tell her that it would all be okay. That she was doing the right thing. She collapsed in tears on her bathroom floor.

* * *

_So, that's everything. I believe it's what you would call a...Tragedy from the human perspective._

_ But maybe the human perspective is...Limited. I don't know._

_ That's why I'm asking you, Father. One last time. _

_Am I doing the right thing? Am I on the right path? _

_You have to tell me. You have to give me...A sign. Give me a sign. _

_Because if you don't...I'm gonna ju- I'm gonna do whatever I... Whatever I must. _


	12. Gotta go my own way

Chapter 11

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Welcome to the second to last chapter of Angel with a Shotgun. Not looking forward to writing the last chapter. You know...Balthazar...Cass. Also, I've noticed I always mentioned the Castiel doll, but never explained the significance of it.**

* * *

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
** (I'm an angel with a shotgun)**  
** ..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**  
** (Live, not just survive)**

**Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab**

* * *

"I don't know if I can stand by him anymore", Celeste told Gabriel, "I love him, but I can't deal with…ugh. I just love him so much".

"I don't know what to tell you sweetheart", he told her.

"What do I do?" she asked him, "Cass is spiraling out of control".

"You have to trust him", Gabriel said.

"You doubt me", Castiel said appearing.

Celeste stood up. "I'm just questioning your motives", she told him.

"I'm trying to defeat Raphael", Castiel said, "You know that".

"I do", she said placing her hands on his chest, "I know you're just trying to keep us safe and I love you for it. It's just the weight of this is only on your shoulders".

"It doesn't have to be", Gabriel said standing up.

"No Gabriel. You've…we've been thru enough. You shouldn't have to go through any more. You fought Lucifer and nearly died. You don't stand a chance against Raphael", Celeste said trying to reason with him, "Cass can handle it. Please stay out of this daddy. I can't lose you".

Castiel and Celeste were suddenly standing in Crowley's lab.

"Sweetie. You look tense", Crowley said.

Celeste dropped her hands from Castiel's chest sighing.

"You took Ben and Lisa", Castiel said.

Celeste had heard of Ben and Lisa.

"Oh. That", Crowley said.

"I told you…" Castiel said.

"Not to touch Sam and Dean. And I've respected that. I'm merely exploiting the obvious loophole. As long as I have the woman and boy, your fop-coiffed little heroes will be scouring the earth for them, therefore not you, and not me. Everybody wins", Crowley said.

"You should've talked to me first", Castiel said.

"I'd rather ask forgiveness than permission", Crowley said chuckling.

"Where are they, Crowley?" Castiel asked.

Crowley motioned zipping his lips and put the key in his pocket.

"You are not to harm them, do you understand me?" Castiel asked.

"You know what? You're all maxed out on putting humans out of bounds. I'll do with them as I please. Want to stop me? Go find freaking Purgatory!" Crowley yelled.

There was a high pitched sound and Castiel touched his temple.

"Call on the bat-phone? Never call during business hours, do they?" Crowley asked.

"I'll be back", Castiel told him.

* * *

Castiel and Celeste stood in a forest.

"Cass, Cass, Cass. So good of you to come", Balthazar said.

"Balthazar. Why'd you summon me here?" Castiel asked.

"Can I ask you a direct question?" Balthazar asked.

"Of course", Castiel said.

"Are you in figrante with the King of Hades?" Balthazar asked him.

"Of course not", Castiel lied.

Balthazar chuckled and said, "Always were such a terrible liar. So it's true. Alright then, why?"

"It's a means to an end. Balthazar, you understand that", Castiel told him.

"Oh, absolutely. But what's the end here exactly? You know, raid Purgatory, snatch up all the souls?" Balthazar asked.

"Win the war", Castiel said.

"And I can only assume that you'd be the vessel, correct? Suck up all those souls into yourself? All that power?" Balthazar asked.

"It's the only way", Castiel said.

"Or too much juice for you, in which case you explode, taking a substantial chunk of the planet along with you", Balthazar said.

Celeste locked eyes with Castiel.

Castiel could see the fear in her eyes. "That won't happen", Castiel said.

"Sure, sure. Of course. Just - just tell me that it's entirely risk-free", Balthazar said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I need to know. Are you with me or not?" Castiel asked.

"Ah. You know, you may be certifiable, but fine. In for a penny, in for a pound", Balthazar said chuckling.

"How'd you hear about this anyway?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, your howler monkeys of course. See they're just a touch worked up about that kidnapping business, you know?" Balthazar told him.

"Cass, can you give me a moment with Balthazar?" Celeste asked.

Castiel disappeared and Celeste started rambling.

"You need to be more careful. I know you're working with the boys behind his back, but Castiel has gone off the deep end. He won't hesitate to kill you", Celeste said, "If he…I don't know if I can handle loosing you too".

"You promised me", Balthazar said.

"People lie", she said, "I don't know if I would be able to let you go…not after everything between you and my mother. You could have been…"

"And you would've been an amazing daughter to care for", Balthazar told her.

Castiel suddenly appeared and grabbed Celeste. "Dean is in trouble", he said.

They appeared in a garage.

Castiel's hand came down on the demon's head.

"I didn't ask for your help", Dean said breathing heavily.

"Well, regardless, you're welcome", Castiel said.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked walking past the couple.

"I had no idea Crowley would take Lisa and Ben", Castiel told Dean.

"Yeah right", Dean said picking up the broken strap.

"You don't believe me", Castiel said turning to face Dean.

"I don't believe a word that's coming out of your mouth", Dean said.

"I thought you said that we were like family. Well I think that too. Shouldn't trust run both ways?" Castiel asked.

"Cass, I just can't..." Dean said.

"Dean, I do everything that you ask. I always come when you call, and I am your friend. Still, despite your lack of faith in me, and now your threats, I just saved you, yet again. Has anyone but your closest kin ever done more for you? All I ask is this one thing", Castiel begged.

"Trust your plan to pop Purgatory?" Dean asked.

"I've earned that, Dean", Castiel said.

Dean scoffed.

"I came to tell you that I will find Lisa and Ben, and I will bring them back. Stand behind me, the one time I ask", Castiel said.

"You're asking me to stand down?" Dean asked.

"Dean", Castiel said.

"That's the same damn ransom note that Crowley handed me. You know that, right? Well no thanks. I'll find 'em myself. In fact, why don't you go back to Crowley and tell him that I said you can both kiss my ass", Dean said.

Castiel disappeared and Celeste ran into Dean's arms.

"I'm so scared Dean. I know Cass would never hurt me, but sometimes…" she said bursting into tears. She pulled back and said, "I know what I have to do". She teleported herself home and called for Castiel.

"Celeste? What is wrong?" he asked taking a step towards her.

"Don't", she said.

Castiel stopped.

She reached up and took off the chain that held her promise ring.

"Celeste…" Castiel begged.

"Please. Don't make this harder than it already is", she said. She placed it in Castiel's hand and said, "I'll always love you, but I can't do this right now". She closed Castiel's hand and kissed him one last time.

When he was gone, she trashed her room.

The one thing she refused to touch, the Castiel doll.

She couldn't bring herself to get rid of it, along with the Irish flowers that Castiel had given to her for her birthday.

* * *

Castiel appeared in the hospital room, Celeste's promise ring tucked into his suit jacket, close to his heart.

"What do _you_ want?" Dean asked.

"Dean, listen", Castiel said.

"What do you want me to say? She'll be dead by midnight", Dean said.

"I'm sorry", Castiel said.

"I don't care. It's too little, too late", Dean said.

"Okay. Well, regardless, I didn't come for you", Castiel said.

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

Castiel placed a hand on her forehead, healing her. "She's fine now. She'll wake soon. Dean, I said I'm sorry and I meant it", Castiel said.

"Thank you. I wish this changed anything", Dean said.

"I know. So do I. All else aside, I just wanted to fix what I could", Castiel said. He started to walk away.

Dean stopped him. "There's one more thing you could do for me", Dean said.

After wiping Ben and Lisa's memories, Castiel turned to Dean and said, "Celeste left me".

"What?" Dean asked, "I thought you guys were like…soul mates".

"Not anymore. What I was doing…pushed her away", Castiel said.

"Hey Cass? I'm sorry", Dean said.

"Thank you Dean", Castiel said.

* * *

**This is the original ending, but I didn't really like it, but here you go anyway.**

_Castiel appeared in Celeste's bedroom. She could tell he'd been crying. When she moved to the edge of the bed, Castiel collapsed to his knees in front of her. He hid his face her lap as he cried. "I'm so sorry", he cried. Celeste, shocked at the fact that Castiel was at her knees begging for forgiveness, gently ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm just worried. I don't want to lose you", Celeste said. Castiel stood and placed the necklace around her neck. He leaned down to kiss her. She placed a hand on his chest. "Cass…" she said. She took one look at the sadness on Castiel's face and said, "What the hell?" She grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a kiss._


End file.
